Der Herr der Ringe : Nichts als die Wahrheit
by escaping reality
Summary: Dies ist nun endlich die ungeschmickte... peinliche Wahrheit über die Geschichte der Reise der Gefährten mit samt allen Chrarkteren die aus guten Grund in der Filmversion herausgeschnitten wurden, da sie am Set nur ärger gemacht hätten...!
1. Adar's Rat

Disclaimer: Der Herr der Ringe und alle Figuren darin sind geistiges Eigentum des Guten Herrn Tolkien und wir erheben keinerlei Anspruch auf sie.

Der Herr der Ringe

Wie es wirklich war

oder

Nichts als die Wahrheit

oder

1000 und 1 Anmerkung

by Kristina, Susi und Nicole

Vorwort an alle Leser:

Wir, die Autoren, sind nur drei kleine, unbedeutende, in manchen Dingen unwissende, laute, peinliche ( Rosie) HdR süchtige Schülerinnen der 10. Klasse (stand: Mai 2003) die in ihrer Freizeit (AdA: Und in der Bio-Stunde **g**) nichts anderes zu tun haben, als den Rest der Welt darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass Peter Jackson in seiner Verfilmung drei entscheidende Charaktere einfach rausgeschnitten hat. Also machten wir uns daran diesen Fehler wieder gut zu machen und fingen an die ungeschnittene Fassung aufzuschreiben, damit sich jeder seine eigene Meinung bilden kann, ob die Originalfassung vielleicht nicht doch besser gewesen wäre. Naja, oder vielleicht auch nicht....g;)

Bleibt uns noch zu erwähnen, dass wir großen Respekt vor diesen heiligen Schriften haben und diese keinesfalls in den Dreck ziehen wollen. Natürlich haben wir auch alle die Bücher komplett gelesen, aber unsere Version handelt eher nach dem Film. Der Anfang ist auch noch bei weitem nicht auf dem hohen Spaßlevel, das dann später aufkommt (zumindestens hatten wir sehr viel Spaß beim schreiben; wir hoffen, es gefällt auch irgend jemanden da draußen...). Diese Geschichte haben wir mit unserem Herzblut geschrieben...

Starring: Frodo Beutlin; Sam Gamdschie, seine Schwester Rosie (Frodos geheime Verlobte) Meriadoc Brandybock; Peregrin Tuk; Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn; Gandalf der Graue; Legolas Grünblatt; Gimli Gloinssohn; Boro-"das Horn von Gondor"-mir; Irendel, Nuthiliéen und Anólin.

Also-Starring: Papi-Elrond; AS-Arwen; Bilbo Beutlin; garstiger Arod (AdA: der is garnich garstig!! schmoll); Anólin; das HVG (Horn von Gondor); und Lutz als Lutz (na wer hätte das gedacht).

Anmerkung des Autors: Nicole alias Irendel

Anmerkung des Autors2/Anmerkung des Hobbits: Kristina alias Rosie Elocla Norther Gamdschie bald Beutlin/Baggins

Anmerkung der Autorin/Ada: Susi alias Nuthiliéen.

Die Gefährten

- Adar's Rat -

"Die Welt ist im Wandel. Ich spüre es im Wasser, ich spüre es in der Erde, ich rieche es in der Luft. Vieles was einst war ist verloren, da niemand mehr lebt, der sich erinnert.

Und bald wird eine Zeit kommen, da die Hobbits das Schicksal aller bestimmen."

Irendel schreckte hoch. Wieder eine ihrer zahlreichen Vorahnungen. Sie sieht dann Dinge aus längst vergangenen Zeiten, und solche Dinge, die vielleicht noch geschehen werden. Sie befindet sich in ihrem Zimmer in Bruchtal, im Hause ihres Vaters Elrond. Dort lebt sie mit ihren Brüdern und Schwestern bis zu jenem Tag an dem sie ihr zu Hause für immer verlassen müssen um über das Meer hinaus nach Valinor und in die Unsterblichkeit zu segeln. Weg von allem Leid und Übel. (Anmerkung des Autors: „Bekommt keinen falschen Eindruck, die Geschichte ist nicht so seriös wie es jetzt scheint...")

"Hm..." dachte sie "Hobbits..."

Es klopfte an der Tür.

"Komm rein Nuthiliéen!"

Die Tür öffnete sich.

"Woher wusstest du das ich es bin?"

"Ich wusste es eben."

„Oh, meine allwissende Schwester, ich verbeuge mich vor dir..."

„Komm schon, lass den Quatsch."

"Ach ja, ich soll dir sagen das sie da sind."

"Wer?"

"Ich dachte du weist alles ?" sagte sie mit einem frechen grinsen.

"Nuthie!"

"Schon gut, Estel und die Hobbits, Arwen hat sie gefunden." (AdA: Estel ist ja soooo ein süßer Name -)

"Ich komme gleich."

Nuthiliéen verließ das Elbenzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Irendel betrat den Balkon und überschaute Imladris, wie Bruchtal in der Elbensprache genannt wurde. Sie erblickte die Wasserfälle und die blühenden Blumen und die goldenen Blätter der Bäume die ihre Zweige im Wind wiegten. Hier hatte sie viel schönes erlebt. Ob es in der Zukunft auch noch so sein wird? Sie beobachtete wie etwas weiter weg Stühle in einem Kreis aufgestellt wurden. In der Mitte stand eine Steinplatte. Durch Imladris Eingangstor kamen zwei Reiter. Ein Mensch, der wie es aussah aus Gondor kam, und ein ziemlich gutaussehender Waldelb, der auch noch zu ihr hoch sah und lächelte.

"Ich glaube ich sollte mich auf den Weg machen." sagte Irendel und lief leichtfüßig und ohne ein Geräusch durchs Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter. Unten erwartete sie schon Nuthiliéen.

" Da bist du ja endlich. Beeil dich ein bisschen."

"Ja, ja!" Randy rückte noch ihr Kleid zurecht während sie die Stufen herunter lief.

"Pass auf wo du hinläufst, du mit deinen zwei linken Füßen."

Randy wollte Nuthies spitzes Kommentar mit einem sarkastischen Lachen abtun:

"Ha, HaaAAAAAAHHH..."

Irgendwie verhedderten sich jedoch dann ihre Füße ineinander und sie stürzte kopfüber die letzten Stufen herunter. Im Sturz griff sie nach etwas um ihren Fall abzufangen, doch unglücklicher Weise bekam sie nur ein Teil an der Schulter von Nuthies Kleid zu fassen, von dem nur noch ein reiiissss zu hören war. Randy landete auf allen Vieren und merkte das sie einen Stofffetzen in der Hand hielt.

"Oh nein!"

Sie blickte auf und sah Nuthie wie sie mit offenem Mund und zerfetzten Kleid da stand.

"Sag mal spinnst du? Das war Import aus Valinor, so was wird heute gar nicht mehr hergestellt! Das kann ich jetzt in den Müll treten. Und das nur weil du nie auf mich hören willst."

Das Beste was Randy jetzt tun konnte war Nuthie nur nicht noch mehr zu reizen. Sie stand auf, hielt den seidenen Stofffetzen an das Kleid und stammelte.

"Das nähe ich dir wieder."  
"Das kann man nicht mehr nähen. Wie soll denn das aussehen?" herrschte Nuthie ihre ältere Schwester an.

Randy zog den Kopf ein und murmelte:

"Das war doch keine Absicht."  
"Doch, das war Absicht und das sag ich Adar! Paaaapiiii!" (Anmerkung des Autors:" Bäh, Petze!")(Anmerkung der Autorin: na uuuuuund! Du musst mich ja auch immer ärgern!!! Ich erinnere dich bloß daran wie du meinen Ball in die Bruinen geschmissen hast!!!!!)

Nuthie rannte, immer noch "Papi" schreiend, in Richtung Veranda.

"Och komm schon, Nuthie, jetzt sei nicht wieder peinlich! Warte doch mal!"  
"Papi!"

"Sei doch nicht immer so zickig! Was kann ich denn dafür?! Papi!!!"

Währenddessen stand Elrond gerade von seinem Stuhl auf der Veranda auf um den anderen, inzwischen eingetroffenen, Mitgliedern des Rates die Situation in der sie sich gerade befanden zu erklären. Er holte noch mal tief Luft und wollte gerade beginnen, als er irritiert inne hielt, da er von weitem Geschrei hörte.

"Oh nein, nicht schon wieder!" sagte er und rollte mit den Augen, als er sich wieder setzte. Er schloss die Augen und rieb sich entnervt die Stirn. Elladan, Elronds Sohn, sah verständnisvoll in das Gesicht seines Vaters und fing an abrupt an in seinen Gewandtaschen zu kramen und holte schnell eine Schachtel hervor, die er seinem Vater unter die Nase hielt. Mitfühlend fragte er: "Asperin?"

Elrond seufzte seinem Sohn ein "Danke" entgegen, und bekam gleichzeitig von der anderen Seite eine Flasche Wasser von seinem Sohn Elrohir gereicht, dem er ebenfalls aufmunternd zunickte.

Kurz darauf kam Nuthie auf die Veranda gestürmt, dicht gefolgt von Randy.

"Paaaap-"

Elrond erhob seine Hand und alles wurde still. Schnell warf sich Elrond die Tablette ein und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Er seufzte tief und gab ihnen dann mit einer halbherzig gequälten Geste zu verstehen, dass sie wieder reden dürfen. Nuthie holte nochmal tief Luft:

"Paaaaaaapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" fragte er und bemühte sich schwer sein Gesicht vor den anderen Ratsmitgliedern zu waren.

"Sieh dir an was Randy mit meinem Kleid gemacht hat."

"Das war keine Absicht." verteidigte sich Randy.

"War es doch!"

"War es nicht"

"Doch!"  
"Nein!"

Elrond stützte seine Stirn auf seine Hand und meinte:

"Nuthie, Randy hat doch gesagt das sie es nicht mit Absicht gemacht hat, glaubst du das etwa nicht?"

"Nein!"

"Und wieso glaubst du ihr das nicht?" fragte Elrond und man konnte aus seiner Stimme hören, dass er genervt und gleichermaßen beschämt war.

"Weil sie immer solche Sachen macht!!"

"Wir kaufen dir ein neues, Nuthie!" Elrond startete einen neuen Versuch diese Eskapade zu beenden, doch...

"Aber Papi, es geht doch ums Prinzip..."  
"Oh, Nuthie, halt doch endlich mal deine Klappe." sagte Randy. (AdA: Du...du.... AS!!!) (Arschlochschwester)

"Jetzt hör mal zu..." sagte Nuthie, hob den Zeigefinger und drehte sich zu Randy, wobei sie erst jetzt mit erstaunen die anderen Ratsmitglieder bemerkte:

"Oh!"

"Was ist denn..." sie folgte Nuthies Blick, "Oh!" sagte nun auch Randy.

"Ja genau." stimmte Elrond zu "Oh." Und immer noch strich sich der , mit zwei so peinlichen Kindern, geplagte "Papi" mit seiner Hand über die Stirn.

"Aheheheheheheheheh!" kicherten die beiden und winkten peinlich berührt in die Runde als sie merkten das die anderen sie völlig verdutzt ansahen. Auch ihre Brüder Elladan und Elrohir schüttelten, wenn auch mit einem Lächeln, den Kopf.

"Kommen wir ungelegen?"  
"Nein...überhaupt nicht!" meinte Elrond mit einem leichten ironischen Unterton. "Setzt euch einfach hin und seid bitte etwas leiser."

"Ähm...okay...."

(Anmerkung des Autors: "Also endlich ist es raus, jetzt weiß Gott sei Dank jeder das wir extrem peinlich sind. Ich weiß ja auch das Elben normalerweise nicht so sind, aber wir sind eben ganz besondere Exemplare. Ist doch mal was neues, oder?")

(Anmerkung des Autors II: Und ich dachte immer niemand wäre so peinlich wie die liebe, kleine, intelligente,...oh ich schweife ab (aber das kann man mir doch nicht verübeln ;-P)... ,Rosie)

(AdA: tja, wir haben nun mal eine zugegeben etwas eigene Art -)

Alle Plätze , bis auf zwei in der Nähe ihres Vaters und neben ihrer Schwester, waren schon besetzt. Sie setzten sich und Elrond stand auf während Irendel die Teilnehmer des Rates beobachtete. Unter ihnen waren Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn und rechtmäßiger König von Gondor. Seit seiner Kindheit hatte er hier in Bruchtal gelebt und er wurde auch Estel oder Streicher genannt. Es waren auch Menschen aus Gondor da, Zwerge, die Waldelben, Elronds Familie, der Hobbit Frodo, der den Ring nun in seinem Besitz hat, und ein Zauberer der Gandalf der Graue genannt wurde. Randys Blick blieb auf dem Elb hängen, den sie vom Balkon aus gesehen hatte.

„Starr ihn nicht so an!"flüsterte Nuthie ihr zu.

„Was?"

„Aber du hast schon recht, er ist süß, oder?"

„Ich bin nicht so wie du und verliebe mich in jeden den ich sehe." _Obwohl ich bei dem hier eine Ausnahme machen würde _dachte sie :-p

"Du gibst also zu das..."

"Pssst!" Arwen stieß Nuthie mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. "Dina!" (Seid ruhig!) (Anmerkung des Autors:"blöde AS!")

Elrond begann:

"Fremde aus fernen Ländern, langjährige Freunde. Ihr seit hergerufen wurden, damit wir auf die Bedrohung Mordors reagieren. Mittelerde steht am Rande der Vernichtung, niemand kann dem entgehen. Ihr müsst euch verbünden oder ihr geht unter. Jedes Volk ist diesem Schicksal ausgeliefert, auf gedei und verderb. Hole den Ring heraus Frodo!"

Elrond deutete auf die Steinplatte. Frodo stand auf und legte einen goldenen Ring darauf nieder.

"Er ist ein Geschenk" sagte der Mann aus Gondor. "Ein Geschenk an die Widersacher Mordors. Warum sollen wir ihn nicht einsetzen? Gebt Gondor die mächtige Waffe des Feindes. Lasst sie uns gegen ihn verwenden."

"Du kannst ihn nicht einsetzen." sagte Estel." Niemand kann das, denn der eine Ring gehorcht nur Sauron allein, er ist es der ihn beherrscht."

"Ein Waldläufer versteht nichts von solchen Dingen."

Ein unterdrücktes Lachen der beiden Prinzessinnen äußerte sich in einem eher unfreiwilligen, lauten Prusten, wodurch alle Ratsmitglieder sie anstarrten. Totenstille. Die beiden schauten sich mit großen Augen und gespitzten Mündern um, bis Randy geistesgegenwärtig äußerte: "...Gesundheit?" und alle einstimmten. Nur der Mann aus Gondor schaute etwas irritiert...

Legolas, wie der Elb aus Düsterwald hieß, stand auf und sagte:

"Er ist kein einfacher Waldläufer, das ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, du bist ihm zu Treue verpflichtet."

"Aragorn? Das ist also Isildurs Erbe?"

"Und er ist der Thronerbe von Gondor." fuhr Legolas fort.

"Hao dat, Legolas!" (Setz dich, Legolas!) bat Aragorn.

Ein seufzen kam aus der Richtung der Elbenprinzessinnen und wieder starrte alles auf sie.

"Gondor hat keinen König." entgegnete Boromir, wie der Mann hieß, diesmal mit erhobener Stimme. "Gondor braucht keinen König."

"Aragorn hat recht." sagte Gandalf "Wir dürfen ihn nicht einsetzen."

Elrond ergriff wieder das Wort:

"Es gibt nur einen einzigen Weg...der Ring muss vernichtet werden."

"Worauf warten wir dann noch?" fragte ein Zwerg, stand auf, griff seine Axt und hieb auf den Ring ein. Daraufhin wurde die Axt in tausend Stücke zerschmettert und der Zwerg flog in hohem Bogen zurück.

"Der Ring Kann nicht zerstört werden, Gimli Gloinssohn, jedenfalls von keiner Macht die wie hier besitzen. In den Feuern des Schicksalsberges erschaffen, kann er nur dort vernichtet werden. Man muss ihn tief nach Mordor hineinbringen und in die feurige Kluft zurückwerfen aus der er stammt. Einer von euch muss das tun..."

langes schweigen trat ein, dann sagte Boromir:

"Man kann nicht einfach nach Mordor spazieren. Seine schwarzen Tore werden von schlimmeren bewacht als Orks. Das Böse dort schläft niemals. Das große Auge ist stets wachsam. Nichts weiter als karges Ödland, überseht mit Feuer, Asche und Staub. Selbst die Luft die man atmet ist wie giftiger Dampf. Nicht mit zehntausend Männern könnt ihr das schaffen. Das ist Wahnsinn."

Legolas sprang wieder auf:

"Habt ihr nicht gehört was Herr Elrond gesagt hat? Der Ring muss vernichtet werden!"

Gimli sah Legolas an und fragte:

"Und ihr haltet euch wohl für den der das tun soll?"

Und wieder Boromir:

"Und wenn es uns misslingt, was dann? Was geschieht wenn Sauron sich zurück nimmt was ihn gehört?"

Gimli sprang auf: " Eher will ich sterben, als das ich den Ring in den Händen eines Elben sehe. Niemand traut einem Elb."

Nach diesen Worten sprangen die meisten auf und stritten heftig. Andere versuchten zu schlichten.

"Während wir uns streiten nimmt Saurons Macht weiter zu." versuchte Gandalf zu erklären. "Keiner wird ihr entrinnen, wir werden alle vernichtet..."

"Die Menschen haben schon immer gezeigt das sie stark sind..."

"Ich nehme ihn." unterbrach Frodo die streitenden "Ich bringe den Ring nach Mordor, obwohl ich den Weg nicht weis."

"Ich werde dir helfen diese Bürde zu tragen, Frodo Beutlin," sagte Gandalf "Solange sie dir auferlegt sein mag."

"Sollte ich dich durch mein Leben oder meinen Tod schützen können, werde ich es tun." sagte Aragorn und trat näher an Frodo. "Du hast mein Schwert."

"Und du hast meinen Bogen." sagte Legolas und kam ebenfalls näher.

"Und meine Axt." sagte Gimli zur Überraschung aller.

(Anmerkung des Autors: Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wie so ein kleiner Hobbit schwer beladen mit einem Schwert am Gürtel, einer am Boden schleifenden Axt allein durch Mordor watschelt und dabei noch halb vom Bogen um seinen Hals erwürgt wird? Das zumindest hat meine Mami gedacht.)

Boromir kam auch näher.

"Du bestimmst unser aller Schicksal, kleiner Mann, und wenn dies denn der Wille des Rates ist, so

wird Gondor sich anschließen."

"Und was ist mit den anderen Hobbits?" wollte Nuthie wissen.

"Die kommen auch gleich." antwortete Randy und tätschelte ihre Schwester beruhigend aufs Knie.

In diesem Augenblick kamen vier Hobbits aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen. "Genau, was ist mit uns?" riefen sie. "Wir wollen natürlich auch mit, oder ihr müsst uns, in einen Sack verpackt, zurück ins Auenland schicken."

"Genau, ohne uns geht Frodo nirgendwo hin." sagte der Hobbit Rosie in einem Ton leichter Empörung.

"Ja, man braucht Leute mit Verstand für diese Abenteuer...Geschichte...was auch immer." sagte Pippin.

"Dann wirst du bestimmt nicht ausgewählt, Pip!" entgegnete Merry.

"Wohl wahr, es ist kaum möglich euch zu trennen, selbst wenn der eine in eine geheime Ratssitzung eingeladen ist und die anderen nicht." viel Elrond ihm etwas ins Wort "Also gut, zehn Gefähr-"

"Zwölf" sagte Randy und fiel somit ihren Vater ins Wort. "Ich und Nuthie werden auch mitgehen."

"Wir werden WAS?" erschrak sich Nuthiliéen "Ich werde nicht...obwohl...doch, ich komme gern mit, um...Mittelerde zu retten." sagte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Legolas.

Elronds Miene erstarrte.

"Aber...das geht nicht, ihr dürft nicht zu viele sein ihr werdet hier in Bruchtal gebraucht-"

"Doch noch viel mehr wird uns die Gemeinschaft brauchen." fiel Nuthie ihm ins Wort und schritt vor. "so soll es sein, da..." sie hielt für einen Moment inne "da bin ich mir sicher." sagte sie und schaute zu ihrer Schwester die ihr zu nickte.

"Nun gut:" sagte Elrond und senkte seinen Kopf ein wenig.

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich. Der Gedanke daran seine Töchter gehen zu lassen bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen.

"So sei es." sagte er schließlich "Also gut, dann zwölf Gefährten, ihr bildet die Ringgemeinschaft.

"Gut:" sagte Pippin "Und wo soll's hingehen?"

Nuthiliéen fing als Erste an mit lachen und nacheinander stimmten alle in das Lachen ein.

"Pippin ist etwas schwer von Begriff, müsst ihr wissen." sagte Rosie während sie Pippin auf dem Kopf tätschelte.

Gandalf meinte: "Lasst uns so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen, wir haben einen langen Weg vor uns."


	2. Von Freundschaftshügeln und anderen Zwis...

- Von Freundschaftshügeln und anderen Zwischenfällen -

Somit war der Rat beendet. Einige, wie z.B. die Hobbits, versuchten die Abreise so lange wie möglich rauszuschieben. Sie liebten Bruchtal mit ihren Bewohnern, den Elben. Andere, wie z.B. Nuthie, konnten es auf einmal kaum noch erwarten. Also kam es, das sie nach gut einer Woche Bruchtal mit schweren Herzen verließen. Sie wollten zu Fuß Richtung Süden gehen. Die zwölf Gefährten verabschiedeten sich am Eingangstor von den Bewohnern Bruchtals, und von allen anderen Dingen. Die Abschiedsworte Elronds waren:

"Der Ringträger macht sich nun auf die Suche nach dem Schicksalsberg. Euch, die ihr mit ihm geht wird kein Eid und keine Verpflichtung auferlegt weiter zu gehen als ihr wollt. Lebt wohl! Haltet fest an eurem Ziel! Möge der Segen der Elben und Menschen und aller freien Völker euch begleiten."

Elrond wandte seinen Blick zu seinen Töchtern. Vergeblich versuchte er die Tränen in seinen Augen zu verbergen. Er küsste beide auf die Stirn und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie weinten ihm links und rechts ein heiseres

„Babba..." ins Ohr und er flüsterte leise zu ihnen:

"Corma min niuve tenna ta elea lle au." (Mein Herz soll weinen bis zu dem Tag an dem wir uns wieder sehen.)

Und mit diesen Worten entließ er sie aus der Umarmung und sah den zwölf Gefährten mit schweren Herzen nach. So verließen sie Bruchtal. Irendel rannen Tränen über die Wangen und selbst Nuthiliéen konnte ihre Gefühle in diesen Moment des Abschiedes nicht zurückhalten.

Die Gefährten nahmen nur wenig Kriegsgerät mit, denn sie setzten ihre Hoffnung auf Heimlichkeit, nicht auf Kampfkraft. Aragorn trug außer Anduril, dem Schwert das den Ring von Saurons Hand schnitt, keine andere Waffe; er ging in fleckiges Grün und Braun gekleidet, wie ein Waldläufer in der Wildnis. Boromir hatte ein langes Schwert, ähnlich wie Anduril, doch von geringerer Herkunft, außerdem ein Schild und ein Schlachthorn. Gimli, der Zwerg, trug als einziger über der Kleidung ein kurzes Hemd aus Stahlringen, denn die Zwerge scheuen keine Lasten; und in seinem Gürtel steckte eine Breitaxt. Legolas, Nuthiliéen und Irendel hatten Bögen und Köcher. Legolas trug am Gürtel zwei lange weiße Messer, Nuthiliéen das Schwert Yuale´ und Irendel eine Peitsche. Die jüngeren Hobbits trugen Schwerter die sie auf ihrer Reise nach Bruchtal gefunden hatten, während Frodo Stich mit nahm, ein Schwert das er in Bruchtal geschenkt bekommen hatte. Gandalf ging mit seinem Stab, doch an der Seite hatte er das Elbenschwert Glamdring. Alle waren sie von Elrond mit dicker, warmer Kleidung versehen worden, mit pelzgefütterten Jacken und Mänteln. Essvorräte, Decken, Kleidung zum wechseln und anderes was man auf Reisen braucht, wurden einem Pony aufgeladen, welches alle Lutz nannten.

„Vierzig Tage lang müssen wir dem Pfad westlich des Nebelgebirges folgen. Wenn uns das Glück hold ist wir d die Pforte von Rohan noch offen für uns sein. Von dort biegen wir in östlicher Richtung nach Mordor ab." Sagte Gandalf.

Sie waren schon zwölf Tage unterwegs, als sie in einer kargen Landschaft voller Trümmer und Geröll rasteten. Nuthie musste diesen unschönen Ort, von dem man weit hin bis zum einsamen Berg blicken konnte, gleich einen Namen geben. Sie hatte es im Gefühl, oder bildete es sich nur ein, dass an diesem Ort etwas passieren würde, was das Schicksal von allen bestimmte. So mussten sich die anderen Gefährten eine geschlagene Stunde Namensvorschläge anhören. Es waren fantasielose Namen wie Schicksalsort (was verdächtig nach Schicksalsberg klingt), Ort der Wandlung, der Ort der keinen Namen hatte bevor Nuthie ihm einen gab...die sie sich anhören mussten. Gimli rollte einfach nur mit den Augen und nuschelte „Elben"in seinen Bart. Nach dem 35. Namen konnte Boromir, der bis dahin Merry und Pippin Unterricht im Umgang mit dem Schwert gab, nicht mehr anders:

„Oh bitte verschone uns endlich mit diesem Gesülze, wir haben besseres zu tun als uns deinen selbstverliebten Schwachsinn an zu hören. Wieso nennen wir ihn nicht einfach ‚ Der Ort an dem der Mann aus Gondor die Elbenprinzessin erschlug'?"

Nuthie war völlig perplex, wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte und war den Tränen nahe. (AdA: Siehste! Ich bin nämlich doch immer die, die als erstes heult!) Sie wollte Boromir gerade eine gepfefferte, mit Tränen vermischte, Antwort an die Stirn werfen, als Aragorn sich einmischte:

"Kinder, bitte, wir haben keinen Grund uns zu streiten."

"Du vielleicht nicht, ich schon." sagte Boromir wobei er sich auf einem Fels niederließ.

"Wir nennen den Berg einfach..." fuhr Aragorn fort.

"Freundschaftshügel." sagte Nuthie schließlich.

"Na endlich kommt mal ein vernünftiger Vorschlag aus deinem Mund." entgegnete Boromir.

"Pass ja auf was du sagst!" schrie Nuthie und ging auf Boromir zu. Boromir, der auch schon wieder aufstand, und Nuthie mussten von Irendel und Aragorn auseinander gehalten werden.

"Hört auf, das bringt doch nichts!"

Die anderen sahen dem Spektakel eine Weile schweigend zu, als Gandalf sich einmischte.

"Wenn es Streit unter den Gefährten gibt können wir die Sache gleich vergessen."

"Nein!" schrie nun Randy "Das dürfen wir nicht, das hätte fatale Folgen!"

"Na, wenn du meinst...wenn ihr euch dann alle wieder beruhigt habt, könnten wir vielleicht weiter gehen."

"Würde mich jemand nach meiner Meinung fragen", sagte Gimli "was natürlich keiner tut wie ich weiß, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir einen Umweg machen Gandalf, wir könnten durch die Mienen Morias gehen, mein Vetter Balin würde uns einen königlichen Empfang bereiten."

"Nein Gimli, den Weg durch Moria würde ich nur einschlagen, wenn ich keine andere Wahl hätte."

Plötzlich bemerkten sie das Randy sich setzte und wie erstarrt wirkte.

"Randy? Alles in Ordnung ?" fragte Aragorn.

"Keine Sorge!" sagte Nuthie, die sich nun etwas beruhigt hatte "Sie hat nur wieder eine Vision, lasst sie einfach in Ruhe."

Nach einer Weile kam sie wieder langsam zu sich, schaute kurz in die Runde und blickte ihrer Schwester unverirrt in die Augen. Auf einmal konnte sie sich vor lachen nicht mehr halten und kringelte sich am Boden.

"Dürfen wir auch mal erfahren was jetzt wieder so lustig ist?" wollte Nuthie wissen

"Es ist zu komisch."

"Was denn?"

"Naja...hihi...dein viertes Kind wird Spitzohr heißen." brachte Randy gerade noch hervor, bevor sie von einem neuen Lachkrampf gepackt wurde.

"Aha...und was ist daran jetzt so witzig?"

"Alles!" prustete Irendel hervor.

"Na wenn du meinst...Warte mal...Hast du viertes gesagt?" fragt Nuthiliéen und schaute ihre Schwester mit großen Augen an.

"Ja..." bestätigte Randy und beruhigte sich nun etwas. "Und es wird nicht das letzte sein:"

"WAAS?" Sie wäre fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, doch Aragorn konnte sie gerade noch am Handgelenk packen, sonst wäre sie zusammen gesackt.

"Das war zuviel für die Gute." spottete Pippin, und alle fingen mit lachen an. Vielleicht würden sie ihre Reise ja mit Humor überstehen.

"Was meintest du mit Vision?" fragte Rosie schließlich.

"Ach, sie kommen und gehen." sagte Randy die nun wieder klar denken konnte. "Ich kann sie nicht kontrollieren."

"Vielleicht sind sie uns noch mal von Nutzen."

"Ja...vielleicht."

"Ich unterbreche eure Unterhaltung nur sehr ungern." sagte Gimli indem er in die Ferne blickte. "Aber, ich glaube da kommt was auf uns zu."

"Das ist doch nur eine Wolke." bemerkte Rosie.

"Die sich aber ziemlich schnell bewegt, und gegen den Wind." sagte Aragorn.

Legolas sprang auf einen Fels und blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in Richtung dieser Erscheinung.

"Das sind Sarumans Späher, versteckt euch...schnell!"

In Windeseile wurde das Feuer gelöscht, alle Sachen gepackt und unter einem kleinen Felsvorsprung geschleppt, einschließlich dem Pony Lutz. Nuthie, Randy und Legolas zwängten sich unter einem Strauch, unter dem es ziemlich eng war. (Ich betone: ziemlich eng). Als sich alle versteckt hatten, der große Schock, für den Hobbit Rosie ging alles viel zu schnell und sie konnte nicht realisieren was passiert. Doch bevor sie es merkte und reagieren konnte waren die fliegenden, vogelähnlichen Spähern schon zu nah um sie zu übersehen. Es waren Hunderte, sodass man hätte nichts ausrichten können. In ihrer Verzweiflung stolperte sie auch noch und wurde von den Spähern gepackt. Sie kreischte und wehrte sich mit aller Kraft. Sie schlug und tritt die Kreaturen, doch es nützte nichts. Sie wurde von den Spähern weggeschleppt.

Die restlichen Gefährten waren vor Schock wie gelähmt und kamen nicht so schnell zu klaren Kopf. Die Hobbits weinten und kamen auf allen vieren vorgekrochen.

„Neeeiiinnn...Roosiiieee!"

„Arme Rosie!"

Frodo versuchte aufzustehen, doch war zu wackelig auf den Beinen und klappte wieder zusammen. Nach und nach realisierten alle das sie jetzt nur noch zu elft waren. Die anderen waren zwischenzeitlich auch aus ihren Verstecken gekrabbelt und waren völlig in Gedanken.

„Wieso habe ich das nicht kommen sehen?"fragte sich Randy „Manchmal wünschte ich, dass ich diese Gabe einfach abstellen könnte, oder noch besser, sie gar nicht bekommen hätte."

„Du bist doch nicht daran schuld."Versuchte Legolas Randy zu trösten indem er sie in den Arm nahm. (Anmerkung des Autors: grins) Zögernd hob sie ihre Arme und schlang sie schüchtern um seinen Rücken. Ohne nachzudenken schmiegte sie ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals. Sein Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, Wind und Wald. Randy liebte den Wald...

(AdA: Immer dieses sinnlose in den Arm genehme...tztz)

"Jetzt steht fest, dass wir diesen Weg nicht nehmen können." sagte Aragorn

"Der Weg ist doch jetzt scheißegal!" schrie Frodo "Wir müssen Rosie retten. Sie wird sonst zu Tode gefoltert."

"Tut mir leid Frodo, dass können wir nicht."

"Neeeiiin!"

"Wir sollten am besten versuchen über den Charadras zu gehen."

Zustimmend nickte Aragorn und blickte in die Ferne zum Charadras.

"Könnten wir nicht eine Nacht hier bleiben? Guckt doch Frodo an..." sagte Pippin etwas zurückhaltend. Alle Blicke wandten sich zu Frodo, der in der Tat ziemlich betroffen aussah...keiner verstand das...

"Nun gut..." sagte Aragorn und blickte auf die anderen "Gimli, Boromir und ich werden uns nach etwas essbaren umsehen. Gandalf, Randy und die Hobbits werden Feuerholz sammeln gehen... und Nuthie und Legolas werden... den Lagerplatz vorbereiten." sagte Aragorn etwas zögernd.

Über Nuthies Lippen breitete sich ein breites Grinsen aus und sie nickte nur noch apathisch, dann drehte sie sich zu Randy und klopfte ihr, immer noch grinsend, auf die Schulter "Viel Spass, Schwesterlein!" Sie musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als die sechs davonliefen, Randy mit einem Gesicht als ob sie gleich vor Wut platzen würde. Als sie außer Sicht waren lief Nuthie auf ihren flinken Elbenfüssen zu Aragorn und umarmte ihn flüchtig, wobei sie ihm so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte, "Danke" ins Ohr flüsterte und ihn daraufhin gleich mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht wieder los ließ. Er nickte ihr freundlich zu und machte sich dann mit den verbliebenen auf den Weg. Da waren sie nun, alleine, ganz einsam und bauten stumm alles auf. Nuthie versuchte ein Gespräch anzufangen...doch über was?! Sie überlegte krampfhaft, als sie plötzlich in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen wurde.

"Wieso hat Aragorn uns hier gelassen? Es gibt doch gar nicht so viel aufzubauen."

"Ja schon..." fing sie an " er wird schon seine Gründe gehabt haben." sagte sie dann und setzte sich schnell neben Legolas, der sich auf einen kleinen Fels gesetzt hatte. Sie rückte näher zu ihm und seufzte leise, als sein im Wind wehendes Haar sie an der Nase kitzelte (AdA:grins)

"Was ist los?" fragte er sich zu ihr drehend.

"Och, ähm..." sie lief an wie eine Tomate als sie in diese wahnsinnig blauen Augen sah. "Der Sonnenuntergang ist so schön." sagte sie schnell und zeigte mit dem Finger in Richtung Westen.

"Hmm..." sagte Legolas und schaute gen Westen. "Wirklich schön."

Gerade wollte Nuthie die Gunst des Moments nutzen und sich an ihn kuscheln, als er plötzlich aufsprang und sie ins Leere griff.

"Was ist das da hinten am Himmel?" fragte er und schirmte seine supi-dupi Elbenaugen mit seiner Hand ab. "Das sind bestimmt noch mehr Späher!!" sagte Legolas und zog entschlossen seinen Bogen. Nuthie sah in die Richtung in die Legolas schon die ganze Zeit schaute und sie sah einen grauen Fleck am Himmel. "Das sieht aber nicht so aus...das ist doch...NEIN!!!" schrie Nuthie und zu allem entschlossen stürzte sie sich auf Legolas, mit dem gespannten Bogen in der Hand. Mit einem dumpfen wums landeten sie auf dem Fels. Dort blieben sie aber nicht liegen sondern fielen auch von dem noch runter auf den Erdboden, sodass Legolas jetzt auf Nuthie lag. Sie schaute in einer tiefroten Gesichtsfarbe zu ihm hoch und lächelte. "Nicht abschießen! Das ist doch Arod, mein Falke!" sagte sie in einem belehrenden Ton. Legolas nickte, als von der Seite ein hust kam. Randy und die anderen waren zurück. Vor Wut schnaubend schaute sie auf die beiden. Nuthie legte schnell ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, um seinen Kopf an ihre...(Anmerkung der Autorin: hust), ich meine natürlich um seinen Kopf an ihren Brustkorb zu ziehen. Sie schaute triumphierend grinsend zu Randy, die mittlerweile die Farbe einer Tomate überschritten hatte. Ihr vielen vor Schreck die Holzscheitel aus den Händen...ach ja, immer diese Rivalitäten zwischen Geschwistern...Aragorn grinste vielsagend und unterbrach die Totenstille mit einem "Lasst uns essen." Ich schwöre , wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre Nuthie in dieser Nacht tausend Tode gestorben...(weitere Anmerkung der Autorin: grins, bähh, Tomate!)

(Anmerkung des Autors: Ich glaube für diese Frechheiten werde ich mich später rächen müssen. Und meine Rache wird grausam sein. muahahahaha)


	3. Die Rückkehr des Hobbits

Die Rückkehr des Hobbits

(AdA: HINWEIS: HVG ist unsere Abkürzung für Horn von Gondor. Es versteckt sich in Büschen und greift unschuldige Elbenprinzessinnen an!)

Randy schwor sich so schnell kein Wort mehr mit ihrer Schwester zu wechseln. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie waren auf einer wichtigen Mission und ihre Schwester hatte nichts anderes zu tun als sich an den WGAE (Nochmals für alle unwissenden: WGAE der wahnsinnig gutaussehende Elbenprinz) ranzuschmeißen. Natürlich ist er wahnsinnig süß, stark, intelligent und er hat solche blauen Augen und die süßesten Ohren der Welt...oops, bin wohl etwas vom Thema abgekommen...ähem...Wo war ich?...ach ja...aber das ist noch lange kein Grund sich so gehen zu lassen, Randy würde so etwas nie tun. (Anmerkung des Autors: "Nein...niemals...!!!-")

(Anmerkung des Autors II: Ihr perversen Elben!! Macht euch an einen,...ok,...den WGAE ran. Der Arme!! Der will nicht eure perversen Spielchen mit euch treiben!!)

Bevor sie sich nach dem Essen schlafen gingen, wurde ausgemacht in welcher Reihenfolge die Wache gehalten wird.

"Ich fange an, dann kommt Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, Randy und Nuthie." sagte Gandalf

"Die Hobbits lassen wir schlafen, sie sind völlig fertig. Jeder hält eine Stunde Wache und weckt dann den nächsten. Wenn der letzte dran war, geht es wieder von vorne los."

Alle nickten zustimmend. Fast alle, denn die Hobbits schliefen schon.

Es war eine kalte und klare Nacht, kein Lüftchen ging. Die Sterne funkelten am Firmament wie Perlen im klaren Meer. Legolas, der sich mit schnitzen beschäftigte, war gerade mit der Wache an der Reihe, als Randy im Schlaf anfing mit reden.

"Halt die Klappe Nuthie, ich habe doch gesagt das ich deinen Kamm nicht habe...na und...dann bekommst du eben einen Knoten..."

Legolas konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen. Randy seufzte noch mal tief und drehte sich um, wobei sie sich vollkommen aufdeckte. Legolas stand auf und dachte noch im gehen:

"Wahrscheinlich hat sie den Streit gewonnen."

Wieder musste er grinsen. Er ging zu ihr und drehte sie wieder richtig herum. Im Schlaf schlang sie schnell ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich runter. Er griff nach ihren Handgelenken und löste sich langsam aus der Umarmung. Wieder seufzte sie und drehte sich auf die Seite. Dabei fiel ihr eine Strähne ihres Haares ins Gesicht. Legolas strich diese wieder zurück und wickelte sie dabei um seinen Finger. Ihre Haare waren hellblond, und so weich. Seltsamerweise hatte ihre Schwester braunes Haar. Er lies ihre Haare los und deckte sie wieder zu. Sie hatte einen ziemlich festen Schlaf und sie sah dabei so friedlich aus. Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange. Trotz der klirrenden Kälte war sie so unglaublich warm.

"Legolas?"

Aragorn war aufgewacht und schaute zu ihm rüber.

"Hm?" fragte Legolas und stand auf.

"Du kannst jetzt schlafen gehen."

"Okay."

Er legte sich auf seine Decke und betrachtete noch lange die Sterne. Bevor er einschlief flog sogar noch eine Sternschnuppe über ihn hinweg...

Während sie frühstückten fragte Legolas Randy, die neben ihm saß:

"Na? Habt ihr den Kamm noch gefunden?"

Alle blickten mit fragendem Blick zu Randy. Sie selber war ziemlich verwirrt.

"Woher...?" fragte Randy, die jetzt eine Strähne ihres Haares um ihren Finger wickelte, wie Legolas es noch ein paar Stunden zuvor auch getan hatte.

"Du redest im Schlaf." flüsterte er.

"Oh." flüsterte sie zurück und wurde dabei etwas rot.

Nuthie wäre Randy fast an die Gurgel gesprungen um sie davon abzubringen sich mit Legolas zu unterhalten...(Anmerkung des Autors: Ich glaube meine Rache sollte noch viel fürchterlicher und grausamer ausfallen. buahahahahahaha)

Sie wollten sich gerade auf den Weg zum Charadras machen und den Freundschaftshügel verlassen, den Nuthie zu Randys Ärger nur noch Melintenea (Hügel der Liebenden) nannte, als sie plötzlich ein Rascheln in den Büschen(!!!) um sich hörten... Nuthie drehte sich mit angstverzerrten Gesicht nach rechts und griff nach ihrer neben stehenden Person um kräftig an ihr zu rütteln und schrie hysterisch:

"OH MEIN GOTT!!! DAS HV-" auf einmal realisierte sie in einem Angstschrei, wen sie schüttelte "BOROMIR!". Schnell griff sie diesmal nach links und brachte die nächst beste Person zwischen sich und das HVG... es war Pippin, der nur noch ein schüchternes und gleichzeitig angstvolles Winken hervor brachte. Alle stellten sich dicht gedrängt aneinander in einem Kreis auf und zückten ihre Waffen. Andurils schöne Klinge reflektierte hell das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Auch Gandalf zog Glamdring, doch zum Erstaunen aller leuchtete dessen klinge aus Mithril nicht, es konnten also keine Orks sein, doch was war es dann? Welch grausamer schrecken würde die Gefährten diesmal erwarten? Alle sahen angespannt auf die Büsche als sie plötzlich einen haarigen Fuß sahen, der aus dem Gebüsch kam, doch ein Ork? Danach kam langsam eine Hand zwischen den Blättern vor und einen Lockenkopf konnte man auch sehen...das war doch nicht etwa...?! Plötzlich löste sich ein Schuss von Randys Bogen und alles was man danach noch hören konnte war ein leises aufheulen.

"Oops." sagte Randy peinlich berührt.

Langsam kam eine zerwuschelte, etwas mitgenommen aussehende Gestalt aus dem Gebüsch. Sie hatte Blätter und teilweise auch kleine Äste im Haar, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie hatte beide Hände von sich gestreckt. Es war tatsächlich Rosie. Alle Gefährten starrten auf sie als sie laut seufzte und sich umdrehte um auf den Pfeil zu sehen, der sie nur knapp am Ohr verfehlte und nun in einem Baum hinter ihr steckte. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zurück, immer noch mit diesem psychotischen Blick, als sie langsam umfiel und mit allen vieren von sich auf dem Rücken landete.

Die leicht verwirrten Gefährten versammelten sich allmählich um den am Boden liegenden Hobbit. Frodo kniete sich neben sie und rüttelte sie wie von Sinnen.

"Hab ich sie etwa getroffen?" fragte Randy besorgt. "Das wollte ich nicht."

"Nein, sie ist nur ohnmächtig." Sagte Nuthie.

„Mit dir hab ich nicht geredet."Antwortete Randy während sie in eine völlig andere Richtung schaute.

Aragorn konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Durch das ständige Gerüttel wurde Rosie langsam wach und sah alle mit ihren klaren, grünen Augen an.

„Rosie?" fragte Frodo. „Geht's dir gut?"

"N...n...nein." stotterte sie.

"Was ist los?"

"Ich habe Huuuuunger!"

"...oh...man...ROSIIIEEE...aber ich bin so froh das du noch lebst."

Frodo umarmte Rosie lang und fest. Merry und Pippin sahen auf die beiden herab, doch Sam sah nicht gerade begeistert aus.  
"Tut mir leid Rosie." entschuldigte sich Randy wegen des kleinen Unfalls mit dem Pfeil.

"Schon gut, aber krieg ich jetzt was zu essen?"

Sie setzten sich alle und gaben Rosie ein paar Beeren zu essen, während sie von ihrem "Kampf" mit den Spähern erzählte. Sie sagte sie hätte so lange gezappelt, getreten und geschrieen, was sie wirklich gut kann, bis sie fallen gelassen wurde und ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden landete.

"Und dann" sagte sie "hab ich mich wieder bis hier her durchgekämpft..."

"Das ist alles ziemlich interessant, aber wir sollten jetzt langsam aufbrechen, es wird hier sonst zu gefährlich." drängelte Gandalf. "Aber glaube mir..." sagte er zu dem völlig schockiert aussehenden Frodo "Ich freu mich genauso wie du das Rosie wieder da ist."

"Das glaub ich nicht." murmelte Frodo.

In der Tat, es war wohl keiner so glücklich über Rosies Rückkehr wie Frodo...


	4. Ein kalter Umweg

Ein kalter Umweg

Gegen Mittag machten sie sich, wieder vollständig, auf dem Weg zum Charadras. Sie brauchten ca. eine Woche bis zum Fuß des Charadras. Es war eine ziemlich durchwachsene Woche. An manchen Tagen schüttete es wie aus Eimern, sodass sie klitschnass waren; und an manchen Tagen schien die Sonne so stark, dass sie jede halbe Stunde eine Pause machen mussten.

Sie stiegen den Berg hinauf und es fing leicht mit schneien an. Kaum einer sprach ein Wort. Es war kühl und Randy fror. Der Wind war so bissig das ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

"Du brauchst doch nicht weinen." sagte Legolas der vor ihr ging und sich gerade umdrehte. Er lächelte sie an und dabei wurde ihr langsam wieder warm. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und lächelte zaghaft zurück. Er drehte sich, immer noch mit einem lächeln, wieder um und ging weiter. Randy wurde von hinten geschupst und viel mit den Unterarmen auf einen Fels der unter dem Schnee verborgen lag.

"Autsch...was soll das?"

"Tut mir leid...es schneit so stark und ich habe dich nicht gesehen." sagte Nuthie.

Randy wusste nicht ob sie das glauben konnte. Nuthie war als letztes den Berg hoch gegangen, also konnte das niemand bezeugen. Aber ihre Arme taten tierisch weh, als sie ihre Ärmel hochkrempelte sah sie ihre aufgeschürfte und blutige Haut.

"Autsch." sagte sie noch mal.

"Tut mir leid, Randy."

"Schon gut..." sagte sie zögernd. Jetzt hatte sie doch wieder mit ihrer Schwester geredet.

Die anderen hielten an und warteten auf die beiden.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Aragorn kaum hörbar durch den Schnee.

"Randy ist hingefallen."

"Sieht übel aus." stellte Boromir fest.

"Ach was, so schlimm ist das nicht." sagte Randy.

"Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher." sagte Gandalf und sah sich die Blessuren an. "Legolas, gib ihr die Tinktur."

Legolas nickte nur. Er setzte sich auf einen Fels und zog Randy sanft zu sich runter. Er sah ziemlich besorgt aus. Mit der einen Hand holte er eine kleine durchsichtige Flasche hervor und mit der anderen umfasste er leicht Randys Handgelenk.

"Ich helfe dir." sagte er mit seiner samtenen Stimme.

"Was ist das?" fragte Randy.

"Medizin aus dem Düsterwald." antwortete er und tröpfelte etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf ihre Wunden. Die Tropfen brannten wie Feuer auf der Haut. Legolas sah ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und sagte in beruhigenden Ton:

"Es hört gleich auf."

Er verrieb die Flüssigkeit sanft auf ihren Arm und dort wo seine Finger ihre Haut berührten war noch lange ein Kribbeln zu spüren, ein Kribbeln das durch ihren ganzen Körper zog. Dann verrieb er die Tinktur auch auf dem anderen Arm, doch dort brannte es nicht mehr so wie Randy es noch in Erinnerung hatte. Ihre Arme taten zwar immer noch weh, aber sie fühlte sich schon besser.

"Fertig!" sagte Legolas mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und er sah ihr direkt und lange in die Augen. Sie spürte wie sie rot wurde und musste ihren Blick abwenden.

"Danke." war das einzige was sie sagen konnte.

"Keine Ursache."

Er lies ihr Handgelenk los und half ihr aufzustehen. Sie krempelte die Ärmel wieder runter und als sie aufschaute sah sie wie Nuthie mit verschränkten Armen und Zornesröte im Gesicht vor ihr stand.

"Das hast du ja toll hingekriegt." flüsterte sie Randy zu.

"Was meinst du?" fragte Randy.

"Du weißt genau was ich meine." sagte sie noch und stampfte davon.

(Anmerkung des Autors: "Wer anderen eine Grube gräbt, fällt selbst hinein."

Vielleicht fällt mir noch eine bessere Rache ein. buahahahahahah)

(AdA: Du kriegst auch nie genug davon, dich wegen soo einer Kleinigkeit zu rächen, was? ....)

Die Gefährten gingen weiter den Caradhras hinauf. Schneetreiben und Sturm machten es ihnen schwer voran zu kommen. Nur langsam bewegten sie sich vorwärts, da den Hobbits der Schnee wahrlich bis zum Hals stand. Allen voran ging Gandalf, der mit seinem Stab den Schnee weg schmolz. Alle froren schrecklich und konnten im dichten Schneegestöber kaum die Augen öffnen. Boromir rief von hinten zu den anderen durch den Schnee:  
"Das ist sinnlos! Die Kleinen kommen nicht voran!"

"Wir müssen sie tragen!" erwiderte Aragorn der hinter Gandalf lief.

Die Hobbits wurden auf die Gefährten aufgeteilt, Aragorn trug Frodo und Sam, Boromir übernahm Rosie und Merry und Nuthie erklärte sich dazu bereit Pippin zu tragen. Dies machte ihr nicht viel aus, denn Elben können ja auf den Schnee laufen, jedoch musste sie zugeben, dass er mit der Zeit recht schwer wurde.

"Soll ich ihn vielleicht für eine Weile nehmen?" kam eine besorgte Stimme von vorn.

Nuthie, die schon ein ganzes Stück zurückgefallen war, stapfte tapfer weiter durch das Schneegestöber und antwortete:  
"Danke Legolas, es geht schon noch ein Weilchen." und lächelte ihm freundlich zu.

Der Elb wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als von vorn ein erschrockener Aufschrei kam und es ein dumpfes plumps gab. Es kam aus Boromirs Richtung, zu dem sich alle schlagartig umdrehten.

"ROOOOSIEEE!!!" schrie Frodo, der mit entsetzen feststellte was passiert war: Rosie war Boromir aus den Armen gerutscht und kullerte nun gradewegs auf eine Klippe zu! Geistesgegenwärtig rannten Boromir, Aragorn und Legolas los um sie ab zu fangen, doch da war es schon geschehen. Rosie fiel mit einem lauten "Waaaaaaaahhhhh!" die Klippe hinunter. Sollte dies das Ende von Rosie Elocla Norther Gamdschie bald anscheinend doch nicht Beutlin sein?

"Trottel von einem Gamdschie, die schreit noch so laut das der Feind uns hört!" sagte Gandalf auf die Klippe schauend.

"Neeeeiiin!!! Roooosiee!!" Frodo brach auf der Stelle zusammen und fing ganz furchtbar an zu schluchzen. Aragorn ging langsam auf ihn zu und legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Komm Frodo, wir müssen weiter, dies ist ein schrecklicher" er musste kurz inne halten um zu husten "Verlust für uns alle, doch wir dürfen unser Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren."

Mit von Tränen aufgequollenen Augen sah Frodo ihn an.

"...du hast recht, Streicher."

Und so machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg, Boromir (der Glückliche) trug nun nur noch einen Hobbit. Der Schneesturm wurde immer heftiger, man konnte kaum noch etwas erkennen und der Schnee reichte sogar Boromir und Aragorn schon bis zur Brust. Legolas, der grade Pippin zurück zu Nuthie gegeben hatte, da sie sich mittlerweile abwechselten, ging an den anderen vorbei und schaute in die Ferne.

"Eine grausame Stimme liegt in der Luft." sagte er und schaute besorgt.

"Das ist Saruman!" rief Gandalf, als es genau in diesem Moment krachte.

Eine riesige Lawine löste sich über ihnen und begrub sie mit einem Schlag unter ihr. Totenstille, der Wind blies weiter gnadenlos und die Gefährten waren unter einer Masse Schnee begraben. Legolas streckte als erstes seinen (AdA: schönen) Kopf aus dem Schnee hervor, Randy kurz nach ihm. Langsam schafften es auch die anderen Gefährten sich vom Schnee zu befreien.

"Wir können nicht weiter! Das würde den Tod der (restlichen) Hobbits bedeuten! Lasst uns zu dem Tor von Rohan gehen!" rief Boromir durch den Schnee.

"Nein! Moria, lasst uns nach Moria gehen!" rief Gimli eifrig dazwischen.

Gandalf machte ein besorgtes Gesicht und meinte dann plötzlich:  
"Lasst den Ringträger entscheiden!"

Frodo blickte etwas hilflos drein.

"...wir werden durch die Mienen gehn!" sagte er.

Gandalfs Gesicht verdunkelte sich mit einem Schlag "So sei es!" sagte er.

Und so machten sich die Gefährten wieder auf den langen Weg nach unten. Noch immer wechselten sich Nuthie und Legolas mit tragen ab.

"Ich kann ihn auch mal nehmen." meinte Randy von der Seite.

"Das brauchst du nicht, wir sind bald unten und das Wetter wird auch immer besser." sagte Nuthie freundlich, worauf jedoch ihre Schwester wütend an ihr vorbei stapfte und etwas von "ausschließen" murmelte.

"Was hat sie?" fragte Legolas verwundert.

Nuthie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ sich von Legolas Pippin auf den Rücken heben.

(Anmerkung des Autors: Was sollte denn das jetzt? Bäähhh...du blöde Kuh. Meine Rache wird furchtbar sein...vielleicht...ja...obwohl...doch...sogar ganz sicher...hihihi...das mach ich...buahahahahaha)

(AdA: Was hab ich den jetzt schon wieder gemaaaaacht????)


	5. Ich glaub die werdn wir nie los!

Ich glaub die werden wir nie los...!

Es war wahr, je weiter sie nach unten kamen, umso besser wurde das Wetter und schon bald konnten die Hobbits wieder alleine laufen. bald darauf sind sie am Fuß des Berges angekommen und liefen wieder auf ebenen Boden. Es war bereits spät am Nachmittag, als ganz plötzlich Aragorn sein Schwert zog.

"Ein Ork..." flüsterte er und gab den anderen ein Zeichen ruhig zu sein.

Gandalf schaute etwas misstrauisch und zog ebenfalls sein Schwert Glamdring:

"Du...Aragorn...das kann kein Ork sein, Glamdring leuchtet nicht."

Etwas enttäuscht senkte Aragorn sein Schwert wieder und schaute irgendwie genervt aus der Wäsche.

"Dann kann es nur...Rosie sein." sagte er.

Frodo machte große Augen.

"Rosie?" fragte er vorsichtig den "Ork". Langsam drehte sich eine etwas ramponiert aussehende Rosie zu ihnen um.

"ROSIE!!" rief Frodo aus und machte einen Satz in die Luft. Er rannte zu ihr und drückte sie an sich und die anderen Hobbits sprangen um die beiden herum. Die restlichen Gefährten sahen dieser Szene etwas irritiert zu und beschlossen erst mal etwas Abstand von den Hobbits zu halten. Boromir flüsterte leise zu den anderen:  
"Ich wette drei Goldstücke, dass sie noch vor Moria wieder weg ist."

Zuerst schauten die anderen ihn nur irritiert an, Gimli war der erste der wieder zu Sinnen kam:  
"Ich gehe mit und erhöhe um zwei!"

"Ich sage das doppelte und zuerst in Moria." meinte Gandalf dazu.

Alle schauten Aragorn fragend an, der mit verschränkte Armen vor ihnen stand:

"Vier!" sagte er dann ganz cool "noch vor Moria."

Die drei Elben standen daneben und schauten sich die Szene nur kopfschütteln an. Tzz, diese Sterblichen...

Da es schon dunkel wurde, entschieden sich die Gefährten an diesem Ort zu übernachten und auch ein kleines Lagerfeuer zu riskieren.

Die Gefährten saßen nun also um das Feuer herum und redeten angeregt miteinander. Nur Nuthie nicht. Sie saß stumm da und starrte ins Lagerfeuer, ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände stützend. Es schien ihr nicht mal etwas auszumachen, dass sich ihre Schwester hin und wieder mit Legolas unterhielt und sie ihn ständig anlächelte. Die Hobbits saßen alle in einer Ecke und tuschelten untereinander, sie schienen alle sehr froh zu sein das Rosie wieder da war. Auch Boromir Aragorn und Gimli tuschelten miteinander, doch sah es bei ihnen so aus, als würden sie Pläne schmieden, wie sie ihrem Glück nachhelfen könnten. Der alte Zauberer stopfte sich gemütlich eine Pfeife uns belächelte die anderen siegessicher. Nuthie stand leise und offenbar unbemerkt auf und ging einige Schritte weg von den anderen. Sie seufzte tief und schloss ihre Augen, als sie außer Hörweite der anderen war.

"Willst du spazieren gehen?" fragte eine Stimme von hinten.

"W-was?" sie drehte sich erschrocken um und sah Legolas hinter sich stehen. "I-ich äh..." fing sie an zu stottern.

"Du solltest nicht alleine umherwandern, das ist gefährlich, es gibt hier noch andere, schlimmere Dinge als Orks."(AdA: Aaaaahhhhh!!! Das H.v.G.!!!) sagte er in einem belehrenden Ton zu ihr, lächelte jedoch.

"Ich weiß..." sagte sie und senkte ihren Kopf.

Sie wollte sich gerade zurück zum Lagerfeuer aufmachen, als er sie am Arm festhielt. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich mit hochrotem Kopf um und schaute ihn fragend an. Legolas lächelte sie an und nickte mit seinem Kopf in eine Richtung.

"Wolltest du nicht spazieren gehen?" fragte er und hielt seinen Arm für sie zum einhenkeln bereit.

Sie nickte und hänkelte zögerlich seinen Arm ein. Sie fingen an langsam durch die Dunkelheit zu spazieren, es war eine recht schöne Nacht, die Sterne leuchteten hell am Himmel. Nuthies Blick schweifte über die Gegend, bis er plötzlich auf Legolas landete, der wieder mal nur lächelte. Ganz plötzlich fing sie an den Boden wahnsinnig interessant zu finden, denn sie lief wieder mal rot an. Dieser Elb konnte einen echt umhauen, man konnte sich ernsthaft in ihn verlieben. Ganz schnell strich sie diesen Gedanken wieder aus ihren Kopf, dafür hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit.

"Was ist los mit dir? Du siehst bedrückt aus." sagte Legolas und sah ihr dabei in die Augen.

"Oh, nichts."

"Hmm...alle Kinder von Elrond sind schlechte Lügner." meinte er auf seine altkluge dreitausend Jahre alte Elbenprinzen Art.

"Was?" sagte Nuthie empört, doch musste selbst lachen.

"Legolas!! Nuthie!!" kamen plötzlich die Stimmen der anderen Gefährten von ihrem Lager.

Die beiden hörten auf zu lachen und sahen sich stumm an.

"Wir sollten zurück gehen." sagte Legolas leise.

Nuthie nickte.

"...ja."

Also machten sie sich wieder zurück zum Lager, wo beide erst mal Blicke mit offensichtlichen Hintergedanken, und eine Standpauke von Gandalf kassierten, das sie sich nicht noch mal ohne sich abzumelden von den anderen entfernen sollten. (Anmerkung des Autors: Geschieht ihnen recht.)

Die Nacht schritt voran und langsam verstummten auch die letzten Gespräche von Aragorn, Gimli und Boromir, die nun endlich einen Plan zu haben schienen. Alle lagen nur auf dürftig gemachten Lagern, dicht in einem Kreis nebeneinander. Nuthie und Randy lagen beide um Legolas herum, die anderen waren willkürlich verteilt. Naja, bis auf Rosie und Frodo...doch darüber wollen wir lieber nicht reden...

„ Grrr.."machte Nuthie laut und setzte sich auf.

‚Leicht' genervt krabbelte sie auf allen vieren rüber zu Boromir und sagte etwas lauter als gewollt:  
"Junge, du SCHNARCHST!!!"und rüttelte ihn unsanft.

Es war ja nicht, als ob ihn das stören würde, nein, die Männer aus Gondor hatten anscheinend einen festen Schlaf, denn auch Aragorn gab grunzende Geräusche von sich.

"Argh."

Sie gab auf und wollte gerade wieder zurück krabbeln, als sie ein amüsiertes Lachen hörte.

"Sterbliche Männer haben einen tiefen Schlaf, sie werden nicht von deinem Gerüttel aufwachen." sagte eine Stimme, die eindeutig zu Legolas gehörte.

"Oh entschuldige, hab ich dich geweckt?" fragte sie und legte sich zurück.

"Nicht wirklich, ich hab jetzt sowieso Wache." sagte er und zeigte auf Randy, die neben ihm stand um ihn zu wecken. Auch durch die Dunkelheit konnte sie ihr wütendes Gesicht sehen. Ihre Schwester hielt sich ja für so toll und denkt immer das sie (Nuthie) hysterisch war, dabei stimmte das gar nicht, ihre Schwester schätzte sie total falsch ein. Doch das war jetzt erst mal egal. Völlig fertig und müde legte sie sich wieder hin und versuchte das Geschnarche zu ignorieren.

(Anmerkung des Autors: "Ich durfte Legolas wecken...- Ich Glückspilz!!! Aber leider wurde ich von Nuthies Gebrüll unterbrochen. Mist, verdammter!!!")

Sehr früh am nächsten Morgen brachen die zwölf Gefährten wieder auf und folgten ihrem Weg entlang eines Flusses. Es war eine recht heitere Stimmung unter den Gefährten, was der Gruppe nach den langen Strapazen des Charadras gut tat. Gimli stapfte vor allen und erzählte laut von dem königlichen Empfang der ihnen bevor stand. Nuthie und Randy, die sich wieder zu vertragen schienen, lachten laut über Gimlis Schwärmereien und sogar auf den Lippen der großen starken Männer breitete sich über diese Unbeschwertheit ein Lächeln aus, ganz zu schweigen von den Hobbits, die waren ja immer noch total aufgedreht. Sie schlenderten also ihren Weg entlang, die "Mauern" neben ihnen wuchsen immer höher, bis man schon kaum noch ihr Ende sehen konnte. Nuthie und Randy folgten Legolas' heißen Elbenhintern (AdA: hust)... ich meine natürlich den Gefährten immer noch erheitert, bis plötzlich Rosie neben ihnen auftauchte.

"Hallo Rosie!" sagten sie freundlich monoton, wie es bei den Schwestern manchmal passierte, worüber sie natürlich gleich wieder lachten. Rosie schaute die lachenden Schwestern grinsend an, doch plötzlich hörte Nuthie auf zu lachen und ihr Kinn klappte runter. Unter Rosies dünnen Mantel und ihrer Hobbit-Jacke sah sie an einer dünnen Kette etwas goldenes hervor scheinen... es war ein sehr feiner, kunstvoll geschmiedeter Ring...der Ring? Nuthie sah Rosie (Anmerkung des Autors:" hihi, hab mich gerade verschrieben: Rosoe hihi") erschrocken an, als sie wie aus Reflex ihre Schwester mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite stieß.

"Au! was soll das?!?" sagte Randy und sah sie wütend an.

Nuthie legte ihren Finger auf den Mund um zu signalisieren, dass sie ruhig sein soll. Langsam ließen sich die beiden zurückfallen, als Rosie außer Hörweite war flüsterte Nuthie:  
"Rosie...sie trägt einen goldenen Ring an einer Kette um ihren Hals."

Erschrocken fuhr Randy auf.

"Den EINEN Ring?!?!?" sagte sie etwas laut, sodass Aragorn und Boromir sich mit fragendem Blick zu ihnen umdrehten. Schnell tätschelte Nuthie ihre Schwester auf den Händen und lachte nervös gespielt:

"AHAHA, die Gute fantasiert mal wieder..."

Als die beiden sich wieder zurück drehten trat sie ihre Schwester leicht (AdA: Ich betone leicht) gegen das Knie. (Anmerkung des Autors: "Es tat aber trotzdem weh!!!") (AdA: Man, muss du immer deinen Senf dazu geben?! ....)

"Du musst es nicht gleich in die ganze Gegend brüllen!!!...Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber wir sollten es herausfinden."

Und so heckten die beiden Schwestern, während sie hinter allen anderen liefen, einen Plan aus und warteten geduldig ab...(AdA: MWAHAHAHA) Sie schlenderten ganz gemütlich weiter, als ob nichts geschehen wäre und sahen mit großer Spannung, dass Rosie immer weiter zurück fiel und immer näher kam.

Rosie kam näher...und näher...immer weiter fielen sie von der Gruppe ab, und in einem unbeobachteten Moment griffen sie sie an den Schultern und zogen Rosie in kleine dunkle Niesche. Hart pressten sie Rosie mit beiden Händen gegen eine Wand und schauten sie finster an.

"Rosie? Was ist das was du bei dir trägst?" fragte Randy wie in einem Verhör.

"I-Ich...was? Ich trage gar nichts...!" sagte sie ganz geschockt und verstört aussehend.

"Ach ja?" sagte Nuthie und schob mit großer Vorsicht (und großer Angst) ihr Hemd bei Seite und hob langsam den Ring an der Kette hervor.

"Und was ist das?!"

Rosie schaute verdattert auf den Ring und schnappte Nuthie ihn gleich wieder aus den Fingern.

"Das ist gar nichts." sagte der kleine Hobbit bestimmt "Zumindest nichts, was euch angeht."

Sie wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen und gehen, als die beiden Elben sich vor sie stellten.

"Rosie?? Was ist das? Hast du den Ring Frodo gestohlen?"

"Waaaaaas?? Nein, er hat ihn mir geschenkt!"

"A-Aber das kann er doch nicht machen!!!" sagte die A...Randy. (Anmerkung des Autors: "Was?!? A...Randy??? knurr ) (AdA: äh.... hehehe... gute Randy... brave Randy... pat, pat)

"Wieso denn nicht?!? Zur Verlobung schenkt man doch Ringe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Totenstille.

Rosie hätte sich selbst in den Hintern beißen können, dass sie ihr Geheimnis verraten hatte.

Nuthie und die A...Randy (Anmerkung des Autors: "Schon wieder?!") (AdA: Man, da hatte ich grade extreme Wut auf dich! Du hattest da grad wieder so ne schnulz Szene mit dir und Leggy geschrieben und mich als AS hingestellt... ICH WAR GEFRUSTET, OKAY?!) sahen sich gegenseitig an und dann wieder zu dem Hobbit mit einen überraschten und auch etwas verstörten Lächeln:  
"Oh...ein Verlobungsring?"sagte Randy und schaute den Hobbit an. Und wieder fingen die Schwestern an monoton zu "kreischen":  
"Oh wie süüüüüüüüüüüüß!!!( 3)"

Rosie grinste die beiden an, doch Randy kam zur Fassung und flüsterte zu Nuthie:  
"Aber irgendwie auch erschreckend!"

"Ja...pervers."  
"Was?" fragte Rosie unschuldig, sie hatte sie offensichtlich nicht gehört.

"Ach nichts, schon gut." winkte Nuthie ab.

Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte und lautes Geschrei. Jemand rief ihre Namen.

"Oh, wir haben die anderen total vergessen." sagte Nuthie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Roooooosieeee!" kam es laut von Frodo.

"Ach Herr Frodo, lass es doch, sie ist verloren. Komm her, ich tröste dich!"

Alle schauten etwas irritiert aus der Wäsche, ..diese Hobbits.

"Oh, Randy!!" kam eine schöne, männliche Elbenstimme.

Randy lächelte garstig und stieß Nuthie mit ihren Ellbogen in die Seite.

"Hihi, hast du das gehört?"

Nuthie versuchte so fies wie möglich zurück zu schauen, als die schöne Stimme noch einmal zu hören war.

"Nuthilein?"

Jetzt war Nuthie an der Reihe garstig zu grinsen.

"Hihi, hast du das gehört?"

(Anmerkung des Autors: "Das hab ich mir ja gleich gedacht. So was wie „Oh, Randy"wäre ja viel zu nett zu mir gewesen, da musste ja noch was kommen.")(AdA: Aber du bist nett zu mir, oder was?!)

Fast hätten die Schwestern wieder angefangen miteinander zu schmollen, doch gerade da liefen die restlichen Gefährten an ihnen vorbei. Gimli erspähte sie im laufen und hielt abrupt an, worauf die Hobbits , die hinter ihm liefen, auf ihn prallten. Alle fielen zu Boden und keuchten. Gimli konnte gerade noch rufen:  
"Hey...ich hab sie gefunden..." bevor er wieder regungslos auf dem Boden zusammenbrach.

"Oh, hallo Gimli!" sagte Nuthie amüsiert und alle verließen die kleine Nische. Alle anderen kamen zurück auf sie zu gerannt.

"Wo wart ihr?!" sagte Aragorn irritiert. "Was fällt euch ein, euch von den Gefährten zu trennen?"

"Ähm...nun ja..." stotterte Nuthie rum.

Randy entschloss sich Rosies Geheimnis zu opfern, damit die beiden nicht ganz so blöd da standen

"Rosie ist verlobt!!" rief sie freudestrahlend.

Alle sahen sie entgeistert an.

"Was?" fragte Pip irritiert. "Mit wem denn?"

"Na mit Frodo du Dussel!" antwortete Merry "Das ist doch Sonnenklar!"

Alles wurde still, nicht mal der Bach schien noch zu rauschen. Sam wurde kreidebleich und war einfach nicht in der Lage wieder den Mund zu schließen. Der Arme konnte einen richtig leid tun...


	6. Diese verdammten Zwerge!

Diese verdammten Zwergentüren!!

Bald reichten die Felswände um die Gefährten so hoch, dass sie kaum ihr Ende erkennen konnten. Gandalf sah mit einem besorgten Blick durch die Gegend und fuhr im laufen mit der Hand am Fels lang.

"Hm, Zwergentüren sind unsichtbar für jeden, sogar für ihre Herren. Wenn ihr Geheimnis einmal vergessen wird, ist es verloren." (AdA: Ja, ich weiß das war nicht der Originaltext, aber ich hab die DVD für weitere Textstudien nicht gefunden -.)

Worauf Legolas mit einem gemurmelten "Wieso überrascht mich das bei den Zwergen nicht..?" antwortete und die Augen verdrehte.

Gimli erwiderte dies nur mit einem peinlich berührtem "hmpf..." und ging, sein hüpfen abstellend, ruhig weiter.

Geduldig folgten die Gefährten Gandalf und schauten ihm interessiert zu, besonders die Hobbits, als er abrupt anhielt. Pippin, der mit seinen Gedanken im fernen Auenland bei einer ausgiebigen Mahlzeit und einem vollen Krug Bier war, lief direkt in ihn hinein, was weder er noch Gandalf zu merken schienen...Pippin war einfach unter Gandalfs Gewand verschwunden. Die restlichen Gefährten betrachteten das mit großen Staunen, entschieden sich jedoch dazu so zu tun als ob nichts wäre und abzuwarten.

"Ah, hier ist es..." sagte er ruhig und betastete eine bestimmte Stelle an der Wand.

"Ithildin..." und plötzlich wurde der Umriss eines Tores sichtbar. Langsam füllten sich die dünnen Linien auf ihm mit hellen Mondlicht und zwergische Schriftzeichen wurden auf dem schwarzen Stein sichtbar, das Zeichen von Balin, dem Herrn von Moria wurde deutlich. Gandalf hob seinen Stab und deutete auf die Schriftzeichen am oberen Rand des Tores.

"Da steht: (Ada: "Was stand da?!?! Ich habs nur auf Englisch, also vergebt mir falls ich schlecht übersetze...") Die Tore Durins, Herr von Moria. Sprich Freund und tritt ein."

"Und was soll das heißen?" fragte Frodo sogleich und schaute den Zauberer etwas verdutzt an. (Ada: "Man(n), Rosies Blödheit muss echt abfärben!" :P)

"Nunja, das ist ganz einfach." begann Gandalf und sah die Tür selbstsicher an. "Wenn du ein Freund bist, dann sagst du das Losungswort und trittst ein."

Theatralisch lehnte er sich ein wenig vorwärts und erhob beide Arme, bevor er mit kräftiger Stimme rief:

_Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!_

_ Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_

Eine peinliche Stille trat ein, als nach seinen mächtigen Worten nichts geschah. Die übrigen Gefährten sahen vom einem zum anderen während einer sich immer mal peinlich berührt räusperte. Doch plötzlich kam ein dumpfes Geräusch von ganz aus der Nähe, es klang wie wimmern. Alle lauschten aufmerksam bis Merry plötzlich auffiel was los war.

"Pippin...?" wieder trat eine Weile Stille ein. Doch dann kam eine Antwort.

"M-Merry?" wimmerte es zurück. "Merry!! Ich weiß nicht wo ich bin! Ich glaub ich bin blind oder so..."

Ein weiteres mal noch trat Stille ein, bis sich die Gefährten das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen konnten und sich fast deswegen zu Boden legten, die Tränen rannen in Strömen über ihre Gesichter. Gandalf allerdings, fand die Geräusche von unter seinem Gewand gar nicht lustig und verpasste Pip einen kräftigen Tritt, sodass er heraus rollte.

"Trottel von einem Tuk!" schallte Gandalf ihn. Pippin erwiderte darauf nichts sondern drehte sich zu Merry und murmelte etwas von einem "Grauen" und über "keine Unterwäsche". (Ada: Das ist wieder mal eines von den Dingen, die ich nie wissen wollte... )

Gandalf versuchte sich noch an ein paar anderen Sprüchen, doch keiner schien auch nur die geringste Wirkung zu haben. Verzweifelt setzte er sich auf einen Felsen neben die Tür und fing an in seinen Bart zu murmeln. Derweil stand Aragorn mit Sam und Lutz etwas entfernt von den anderen, auch Randy und Nuthie waren da. Sie standen Arm in Arm und schnieften fürchterlich bedrückt in ihre Taschentücher, während Sam Lutz liebevoll tätschelte. Aragorn versuchte ihm gut zu zu reden.

"Sam, eine Miene ist kein Platz für ein Pony, nicht mal für so ein mutiges wie Lutz..."

Daraufhin verzog Sam missmutig die Miene und meinte schluchzend: "Ja, ja ich weiß!!! Aber anscheinend werde ich von allen VERLASSEN; DIE MIR WAS BEDEUTEN!" wobei er den letzten Teil so laut sprach, das Frodo ihn nicht überhören konnte.

"Komm schon." meinte Aragorn wieder.

"Bye, bye Lutz..." flüsterte Sam traurig.

Aragorn gab Lutz einen Klaps auf den Hintern, worauf er ein eifersüchtiges Knurren von Sam erntete. Schnell ging er wieder zu den anderen, wo er sich sicher glaubte. Und das Pony Lutz verschwand in der Dunkelheit. (Ada: "Neeeeeeiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn! MEIN LUTZ!!!")

"Was machen wir jetzt..?" meinte Pippin in seiner typischen Hobbit Art.

"Also ICH wollte ja schon immer zum GAP of Rohan." sagte Aragorn etwas arrogant.

"Wir könnten Lose ziehen..." meinte Randy daraufhin.

"Nein, nein, nein!! sagte Gimli und fing wieder an aufgeregt, ob mehr wegen Wut oder Freude kann ich nicht sagen, herum zu hüpfen.

"Etwas essen wäre nicht schlecht..." sagte Merry schwärmerisch.

"JAAA!" stimmten Rosie und Frodo freudig ein.

"Ich könnte meine Haare mal wieder kämmen..." sagte Legolas nachdenklich und fing an nach seinem Kamm zu suchen.

"Lasst uns dem Ort einen Namen geben!!" sagte Nuthie ganz freudig.

"Nein BLOß nicht!" erwiderte Boromir genervt. "Wir könnten Nuthie in den See schupsen..."

"HEY! Hör auf meine Schwester zu ärgern!!" meinte Randy böse und hätte ihn mit ihren Blicken töten können. (Ada: "Aaaaawwwww, meine Schwester! D hihi ...ok, ich habs ja selbst geschrieben, von daher...)

"Aber es ist doch war..." meinte Boromir. Es schien als ob sie sich gleich an die Gurgel gehen würden, doch Sam unterbrach mit einem ironischen:

"Wir könnten Rosie in den See schupsen."

Kurz wurde es still und die Gefährten schauten sich gegenseitig an, bis sie plötzlich alle (außer Frodo) gleichzeitig anfingen auf Rosie zu zulaufen, doch sie wurden unterbrochen.

"Was wir tun?" meinte Gandalf in einem gespenstig ruhigen Ton. "ICH WERDE EURE KÖPFE GEGEN DIESES TOR RAMMEN; DAS WERDE ICH TUN. UND JETZT SETZT EUCH HIN UND SEID WIEDER RUHIG!!!!!!"

Synchron setzten sich die Gefährten wieder hin und versprachen nun lieb zu sein.

Keiner getraute sich mehr auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, alle saßen bewegungslos da und starrten auf Gandalf. Als er Anstallten machte ihren Blick zu erwidern drehten sie sich alle gaanz schnell weg und taten so, als würden sie sich angeregt unterhalten.

Merry wurde das dann alles zu bunt und er ging zusammen mit Pippin zu dem Fluss (AdA: Oder war das ein See?) der vor Moria lag. Sie sammelten ein paar Steine und warfen sie so kräftig sie konnten ins Wasser. Mit einem lauten platsch gingen die ersten ins Wasser, bis Aragorn aufsprang und Pippin an der Schulter packte.

„Rühre nicht das Wasser auf.."sagte er in einem warnenden Ton.

Die Hobbits sahen sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln an, befolgten jedoch die Anweisung von Aragorn und setzten sich wieder zur Gruppe.

(AdA: Nuthie will einen Keeeks...)

(AdA (2min. später): Nuthie hat ihren Keeeks!!! -)

Wieder wurde es ruhig um die Gefährten, das einzige, was durch das karge Tal in dem sie sich befanden hallte, war das murmeln von Gandalf, der darüber nachdachte, wie man die Tür vor ihnen öffnet. Boromir und Aragorn betrachteten das Wasser mit gerunzelter Stirn, als plötzlich Frodo, unbemerkt von den übrigen Gefährten, aufblickte.

„Das ist ein Rätsel..."sagte er in nicht mehr als einem flüstern.

Gandalf drehte sich scharf zu ihm um und sah extrem genervt aus. Frodo musste jetzt was kluges sagen, damit Gandalf ihm nicht den Kopf raus riss.

„Sprich ‚Freund' und tritt ein! Was ist das elbische Wort für Freund?"fragte Frodo in die Runde der Gefährten.

„Oh, oh!!"riefen Nuthie und Randy eifrig, die sofort ihre Hände in die Höhe gerissen hatten, um sich zu melden.

„...Mellon." sagte Gandalf langsam, worauf hin Randy und Nuthie ihre Hände enttäuscht wieder senkten.

Es gab ein lautes krach und die Tür vor ihnen fing an sich mit einem Mal zu öffnen. Die Gefährten schauten hinein, doch das einzige was man sehen konnte, war Dunkelheit.

Nur zögerlich gingen sie nach einander alle hinein und starrten unsicher in die Dunkelheit, nun ja, fast alle. Gimli spazierte stolz wie ein Pfau hinein ins Dunkle und beeilte sich um schnell Legolas ein zu bekommen.

„Und nun, Elbenherr, werdet ihr die berühmte Gastfreundschaft der Zwerge kennen lernen. Prasselnde Kaminfeuer, Malzbier, gut abgehangenes Fleisch! (Anmerkung des Autors: „Nein, danke, für mich nur Wasser...!")Denn dies, mein Freund, ist die Heimstätte meines Vetters Balin. Und sie nennen es eine ‚Mine'."Sagte Gimli mit einem argwöhnischem Lachen. „Eine Mine!"

„Das ist keine Mine, das ist ein Grab.."hauchte Boromir erschrocken in die Dunkelheit.

„Nein... NEIN!!!"fing Gimli sofort an zu schreien.

„Weg hier! Macht euch raus!"schrien die Männer aus Gondor den übrigen Gefährten zu, die sich sofort umdrehten um die Miene wieder zu verlassen, doch kaum waren die ersten draußen, begann der Fluss (AdA: Oder war es nun doch der See???) vor ihnen zu brodeln. Starr vor Angst konnten sich die Kleinen nicht mehr bewegen, sondern starrten nur auf das, was sich vor ihnen grade erhob.

Es sah aus wie eine gigantische Krake die begann mit ihren vielen Armen nach den Gefährten zu schlagen. Ehe auch nur irgendjemand realisieren konnte, was überhaupt geschah, wurde Frodo von dem Ungeheuer auch schon am Bein gepackt und zu sich gezogen.

„Aragorn!" rief Frodo um Hilfe suchend.

Geistesgegenwärtig zog Aragorn sein Schwert, woraufhin auch die anderen ihre Waffen hervor holten, und ging zusammen mit Boromir auf die Krake los. Gnadenlos schlugen sie auf jedes Teil des Ungeheuers ein, das sie zu fassen bekamen, während Frodo immer noch durch die Luft geschleudert wurde.

„Herr Frodo!!"rief Sam verzweifelt der, genau wie die anderen Hobbits, mit Steinen auf die Krake einschlugen.

Die Drei Elben hatten derweilen ihre Bögen hervor geholten und versuchten vergeblich in der Dunkelheit ein Ziel zu fassen.

„Das ist zu riskant"rief Legolas „Wir könnten Frodo treffen."

„Ach, Scheiße!"rief Nuthie verärgert und warf ihren Bogen zu Seite. Schnell packte sie ihr Schwert und rannte ohne nach zu denken zu Aragorn und Boromir, um ihnen mit der Krake zu helfen.

Gleich erwischte sie eines der Tentakel und schlug es mit aller Kraft nieder.

Auch Gimli hatte sich mittlerweile in einem Wutanfall auf das Ungeheuer los gemacht und metzelte alles was er auch nur irgendwie erreichen konnte.

„GIMLI!!!" schrieen die Hobbits empört, als er bei einem kräftigen Schlag aus versehen beinahe Rosie erwischt hätte. Dieser wurde leicht rot und rannte dann wieder etwas weiter zu Aragorn und den anderen, die immer noch schwer am kämpfen waren.

Nuthie hatte dem Monster grad einen weiteren Tentakel abgeschlagen, als Aragorn von hinter ihr rief:

„Nuthie! Pass auf!!"

Doch es war zu spät, bevor sie es realisierte, wickelte sich ein Tentakel um ihren Knöchel und riss sie von ihren Füßen, woraufhin sie hart mit ihrem Rücken auf den Steinen im flachen Wasser landete.

Alle schlugen noch einmal mit aller Kraft auf das Ungeheuer ein, wobei einer von ihnen den Tentakel, der Frodo gepackt hatte, erwischte und dieser galant in Aragorns Arme fiel.

„Legolas, Randy, schießt!!"rief Nuthie aus Leibeskräften. Sie wollte sich grade aus dem Staub machen wollte, als sie von einem Arm um die Taille gepackt und aus dem Wasser getragen wurde.

„In die Mine!!"schrie Gandalf den Gefährten zu.

Beide, Randy und Legolas, schossen auf das Ungeheuer ein, doch das schien dieses wenig zu stören. So schnell sie nur konnten, rannten die Gefährten wieder zurück in die Mine um dort Schutz zu suchen, aber das Monster folgte ihnen. Es war am Eingang Morias angekommen, als die Mauern um es herum begann mit einem lauten Krachen einzustürzen.

Sie waren eingeschlossen.


	7. Boah, was macht denn das hier!

Boah, was macht denn das hier?!

"Och nee, ne?"

Ja, genau das dachte sich auch Nuthie, die immer noch über der Schulter von einem der Gefährten hing. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie an ihrem Hintern festgehalten wurde. Schnell lehnte sie sich nach hinten, damit die Person, die sie trägt, sie nun wieder los lassen würde.

„Du ähm, danke, dass du mich..."

Nuthie schaute in das grinsende Gesicht von Boromir und erstarrte. Schnell glitt sie hinunter von seiner Schulter, und meinte nur noch aus sicherer Entfernung.

„D-Danke..."

Die Dunkelheit die sie nun umgab, wurde von einer angsterfüllten Stimme durchbrochen.

"Das glaub ich jetzt nicht...Ich hasse die Dunkelheit."

Die Stimme war die von Randy. Ein paar Meter vor ihr wurde es langsam hell. Ein Licht das, wie es schien, von einem Stein ausging, den Gandalf auf seinem Stab gesetzt hatte, brachte Helligkeit in die Minen. Trotzdem konnte man nur ein paar Meter weit sehen.

"Jetzt" sagte Gandalf " haben wir keine andere Wahl, als es mit der langen Dunkelheit Morias aufzunehmen. Wir werden ungefähr drei ( 3!!!)Tage bis zur anderen Seite brauchen. Wenn wir Glück haben wird unsere Anwesenheit unbemerkt bleiben."

(AdA: Stimmt nicht!! Ich hab grade den Film geguckt, es sind 4 Tage!!!)

„D-das kann doch nicht sein...."meinte Aragorn total perplex, während die anderen Gefährten schon weiter gingen, auch Gimli und Boromir blieben stehen. „Ich meine... ein riesiges Krakenmonster... Steinschlag... und Rosie ist immer noch hier?!"die drei schüttelten ungläubig den Kopf, und trotteten dann auch los.

Also gingen sie, einer hinter dem anderen, immer weiter in die tiefen von Moria. Gandalf ging voran. Hinter ihm Aragorn, Boromir, Frodo, Rosie; die ihre Hände auf Frodos Schultern legte und immer näher rückte, Sam; der das mit ziemlich finsterer Miene zuließ, Pippin, Merry, Legolas; dessen wachsamer Blick abwechselnd nach rechts, links und auch nach oben schweifte, Nuthie; die ständig versuchte Legolas so nah wie möglich zu sein, Gimli und Randy; die von Nuthies Getue die Augen verdrehte.

"Warum muss unbedingt ich das Rücklicht bilden?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme und schaute dabei hinter sich in die Dunkelheit. Nuthie wandte sich blitzschnell zu ihr um und sagte mit einem Grinsen:

"Weil du diejenige bist, auf die wir am ehesten verzichten können!"

"Das glaub ich ja nicht..." sagte sie völlig perplex und mit einem lächeln fügte sie hinzu:  
"Ich dachte eigentlich immer das wäre Rosie."

Eine piepsige Stimme von weiter vorne sagte ihr das Rosie ihren Namen gehört hatte:

"Was?"

"Ach nichts."

"Sie hat gesagt das du die wichtigste Person auf dieser Reise bist." sagte Legolas und drehte sich zu Randy um, die ihn nur Stumm ansah. Er zwinkerte ihr mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu, ein Lächeln das den Rhythmus ihres Herzschlages aus der Ruhe brachte.(Anmerkung des Autors: buahahahahahah) Vorne hörten sie ein zaghaftes "Ach so."

Nuthie folgte seinem Blick, und als sie auf ihre völlig hingerissene Schwester sah blieb sie stehen. Legolas hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder rumgedreht und ging weiter. Gimli ging an Nuthie vorbei denn sie wartete immer noch auf Randy.

"Was sollte das jetzt wieder?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Hey, ihr zwei, kommt weiter." erinnerte sie Aragorn.

"Geh weiter kleine Schwester."  
"Nenn mich nicht so!"

"Geh weiter!" sagte Randy in einen etwas wütenden Ton.

"Schön...du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt?!"

"Ich gebs auf!" seufzte Randy...

In der nächsten Zeit mied sie sorgfältig Nuthies Blick. Das sie aber auch so überreagieren musste. Aber sie war schon immer so. Früher, als sie noch klein waren, hatte Irendel ausversehen Nuthies Lieblingsball in die Bruinen fallen lassen. (AdA: ja, ja AUSVERSEHN...) Sie hatte geschrieen und getobt, ist weinend zu ihren Papi gerannt und hat einen Monat nicht mehr mit ihr geredet. (Sie war fast wie Rosie)... Nachdem sie zwei Tage Gandalf gefolgt waren, wusste der jetzt nicht mehr genau welcher Weg der richtige ist. Sie ließen sich an einer Gabelung mit drei Möglichen Gängen nieder und nutzten die Gelegenheit um etwas zu essen und sich auszuruhen. Randy sah in die Runde. Merry, Pippin, Rosie und Sam unterhielten sich im Flüsterton, Legolas hatte sich mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand gelehnt und die Arme verschränkt, Arod ließ sich auf einen Fels nieder, Frodo unterhielt sich mit Gandalf und Nuthie, Nuthie suchte angestrengt nach irgendetwas in ihrer Tasche. Aragorn, Boromir und Gimli steckten die Köpfe zusammen und sahen aus als würden sie über einen Plan brüten, wie sie Rosie heil aus Moria raus bekommen, sodass sie ihre Wette wenigstens nicht ganz verlieren. Randy seufzte. Sie zog einen Block Papier und einen Stift aus ihrer Tasche, setzte sich hin und fing an mit zeichnen. Nuthie wandte sich von ihrer Tasche ab und sagte zu Randy:  
"Was besseres hast du wohl jetzt nicht vor, oder?"

"Immerhin besser als Däumchen drehen, und wer weiß, vielleicht werden wir die Minen nie wieder sehn, so was muss man doch festhalten."

"Wie du meinst...komm her, Arod." Nuthie zog ein Stück Fleisch aus einem kleinen Beutel und gab es Arod, der auf ihren Arm geflogen kam, zu fressen.

Aragorn beugte sich zu Randy hinunter und sah ihr über die Schulter.

"Du kannst wirklich gut zeichnen." sagte er.

"Irgendwas muss ja auch ein schwarzes Schaf in der Familie können." sagte Nuthie mit herablassenden Blick.

"Ha, ha, ha." erwiderte Randy trocken.

Gimli fing an über so viel "Geschwisterliebe" zu lachen, verschluckte sich dabei, und musste von Legolas vor dem Erstickungstod gerettet werden. Alle sahen ihn fragend an, als Gandalf meinte:  
"Ahh, das ist der richtige Weg."  
"Erinnerst du dich?" fragte Merry.

"Nein Meriadoc, das nicht, aber im Zweifelsfall sollte man seiner Nase folgen. Die Luft ist hier nicht so stickig."

Also gingen sie weiter. In diesem Gang führten Stufen nach unten, bis sie plötzlich und aus heiterem Himmel ein Ende nahmen und der Gang zuende war. Sie befanden sich in einer riesigen Halle.

"Das ist Zwergenheim, die Stadt der Zwerge." sagte Gandalf "Lasst mich ein wenig mehr Licht riskieren."

Und sie alle fragten sich, wieso er das nicht schon eher getan hatte. Zauberer...NEIN, und sie schüttelten die Köpfe. Die Halle, die 400 Fuß hoch war, wurde von zahlreichen Säulen gestützt. Ihre gesamte Dimension konnten sie nur schwer erraten, dann sprach Sam das aus was alle dachten:

"Ein wahrer Augenöffner, gar keine Frage!"

Die zwölf Gefährten waren gerade am durchqueren der Halle, als Gimli sich plötzlich von ihnen abwandte und in Richtung einer offen stehenden Tür, aus der fahles Licht kam, rannte. Gandalf rief nach Gimli, doch er hörte nicht und rannte weiter, nun schluchzend, in den kleinen Raum hinein. Ohne lange zu überlegen spackten die anderen hinter ihm her. Gimli blieb erst vor einem Grab stehen. Er hockte sich wie von Sinnen davor hin und schrie:  
"Nein...Nein...NEIN!"

Gandalf trat neben ihn und las die Inschrift des Grabes:  
"Hier ruht Balin Fundinssohn, Herr von Moria! Er ist also tot, ich hatte es gefürchtet."

Die zwölf Gefährten (Anmerkung des Autors: "Ja, wir müssen es immer wieder betonen das es zwölf waren!!!!!!!!!!!!" 12)legten eine Schweigeminute ein.

Gandalf sah sich in den Raum um und entdeckte ein Buch, aus dem er vorlas:

"Sie haben die Brücke und die zweite Halle genommen, wir haben das Tor versperrt, können es aber nicht lange halten..."

Nuthie und Randy sahen sich gelangweilt und mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.

"Zwerge..." flüsterte Nuthie " Die können nicht mal ihr eigenes zu Hause verteidigen."

"Ja, genau." stimmte Randy zu. " Aber Gimli ist ziemlich down."

"Aber da lässt sich doch was machen, oder?" fragte Nuthie ihre Schwester mit einem Grinsen.

"Aber natürlich." sagte Randy nun auch mit einem Grinsen.

Beide lehnten sich gegen den Brunnen, der in der Mitte dieses Raumes stand und fingen an schwer nach zu denken. Ja.. was könnte man denn da machen? Auf einmal trottete Pippin in ihre Richtung und fixierte etwas hinter ihnen.

"Was macht denn das hier..?" meinte er auf seine typische Hobbitart.

Die beiden Elben drehten sich in die Richtung, in die Pippin zeigte und bekamen große Augen. Das war genau das, was sie brauchen.

"Hey!" schrie Legolas auf einmal ganz aufgeregt, auch auf das blickend, worauf Pip zeigte. "Das ist doch die neue supi-dupi-hi-fi-dolby-sourround-booster-XP3000-mit-dreifachen-CD-wechsel-Importanlage aus Valinor?!?"

Ein ehrfürchtiges "oooooohhhh" ging durch die Gefährten und plötzlich wussten Randy und Nuthie genau, wie sie Gimli wieder aufheitern können. Die beiden standen um die Anlage und schrieen aus Leibeskräften "Paaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrttttttyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!", bevor sie Play drückten und ganz Moria an fing von Bässen zu dröhnen. Ein bekanntes Lied von Abba begann zu spielen und die Mädels fingen an dazu zu singen:

"Gimli, Gimli, Gimli a dwarf after midnight!"

Und alle stimmten sofort mit ein, sodass man Gimlis Gesichtsfarbe, bald nicht mehr von der seiner Haare unterscheiden konnte. Die Gefährten ließen für einen Moment jegliche Ziele bezüglich des einen Ringes und ihrer Fahrt außer acht und begannen hemmungslos zu diversen Liedern ab zu rocken, bis auf einmal Boromir rief:

"DAMENWAHL!"

Alle weiblichen Wesen im Raum zuckten zusammen. Bevor sich die beiden Elbinnen retten konnten, wurden sie auch schon... gewählt. Randy erwischte es ziemlich ...ungünstig, denn Gimli kam sofort strahlend auf sie zu gestiefelt und riss sie auf die provisorische Tanzfläche. Nuthie wollte sich grade aus dem Staub machen, und in Richtung Legolas pirschen, als plötzlich jemand ihre Hand packte und hauchte:

"Darf ich bitten?"

Langsam drehte sie sich in die Richtung wo die Stimme her kam und entgegnete:

"WAH! B-Boromir..!"

Was dieser wohl als ein eindeutiges 'Ja' missverstand, da er sie daraufhin ebenfalls auf die Tanzfläche zerrte. Es spielte grad ein schnelles Diskofox-Lied und die zwei unfreiwillig gewählten tanzten immer mit um Hilfe suchenden Blicken aneinander vorbei. Plötzlich viel ihnen Rosie ins Auge, die einfach nur ganz starr, wie eine Puppe in Gandalfs Armen hing und von ihm hin und her geschlendert wurde. Die Schwerstern tauschten verängstigte Blicke aus, brachen sie dann jedoch wieder ab, um sich darum zu kümmern ihre Tanzpartner auf möglichst weiter Distanz zu halten.

Boromir jedoch, schien da anderer Meinung zu sein, denn er versuchte immer näher an Nuthie ran zu kommen.

"Ä-ähm... Boromir.." fragte Nuthie etwas irritiert, sie bemühte sich nicht unhöflich zu klingen. "Sag mal... hast du was getrunken?!?"

Dieser schien das jedoch entweder nicht gehört zu haben, oder es einfach gänzlich zu ignorieren, denn er wagte grade wieder einen Annäherungsversuch.

"BOROM-"

"Weißt du Nuthie..." unterbrach Boromir sie in ihrem empörten Schrei. Auch Randy, die grade auf selber Höhe tanzte, spitzte ihre Ohren. "...ein Krieger, wie ich es bin, ist oft soooooo..." und ermachte noch eine Pause, bevor er anzüglich sagte: "...alleine."

Gleichzeitig entfleuchte den beiden Schwestern ein angstvolles und gleichzeitig auch erschrockenes "WAH!".

Einen Moment später, als das Lied zu Ende war, stieß Nuthie Boromir elegant von sich und rettete sich schnell zu Legolas hin, wo sie sich sicher fühlte. Auch Randy verließ Gimli eher schnell mit einem "Es war sehr nett mit dir, Gimli." und ging in die selbe Richtung. (Rosie wurde von Gandalf mitten im Raum abgestellt und blieb wie eine Säule dort stehen.)

Geistesgegenwärtig schrie Randy schnell:

"HERRENWAHL!"

Und synchron hingen sie und ihre Schwester sich sofort an Legolas. Doch auf einmal kam ein dumpfes WUMS von der Tür am Eingang der Grabstätte. Alle erstarrten und schauten rüber zu eben dieser. Und noch mal WUMS. Die Tür sah nicht so aus, als ob sie noch lange standhalten würde. WUMS In einer riesigen Staubwolke sprang die Tür auf. Stille. Auf einmal trat jemand aus dem Staub hervor. Es waren viele... Orks. Die Gefährten waren umzingelt, sie waren verloren. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Einer der Orks schaute sich skeptisch um und öffnete den Mund, als ob er sprechen wollte.

"Ein Vögelchen hat uns gezwitschert... das hier ne Party steigt..."

Synchron drehten sich alle Köpfe der Gefährten nach Arod um der ganz unschuldig in einer Ecke saß und sofort zur Decke schaute.

"Der eigentlich Grund unseres Kommens.." sagte der Ork durch zusammengeknirschte Zähne, doch plötzlich veränderte sich sein Ausdruck und er klang ganz bittend. "...dürfen wir mitmachen..?"

Die Gefährten schauten sich gegenseitig an.

"Öhm.... klar." entgegnete Frodo.

Die Orks schauten sich alle an und schrieen "Yeeeeaaah!!! PARTYYYYYY!!!!" und stürmten zu Hunderten auf die Tanzfläche, sie hatten sogar einen Höhlentroll mitgebracht, der als Türsteher fungierte. Das eine oder andere Mal hörten sie ihn nur von weiten rufen: „Ey, du kommst hier net rein!".

Das nächste Lied spielte grade an, es war "We will rock you" . Alle gingen auf ihre Knie und brachten Moria zum beben. Das Beben von "We will rock you" ging über zum Beben als Gimli auf Balins Grab stieg und langsam anfing seine Rüstung ab zu legen, während im Hintergrund lief:

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shoes, too sexy..."

Er vollführte grade seinen lasziven Zwergenhüftschwung, als er neben bei begann an seinem Kettenhemd rum zu fummeln. Die zwei Schwestern und der Hobbit Rosie standen zu Gimlis Füßen und schrieen angstverzerrt und aus Leibeskräften:

"GIMLI; NEEEEEEIIIIIN!!!! NICHT DAS KETTENHEMD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Geistesgegenwärtig duckten sie sich schon mal, bevor das Kettenhemd flog, sodass es einen Ork irgendwo hinten in der Ecke den Kopf kostete. Kurz darauf wurde von Gandalf zur Polonese aufgerufen und es ging einmal durch den ganzen Raum... um Balins Grab herum... hoch auf die Vorsprünge... runter um den Brunnen.

"Und jetzt nochmal alle zusammen!!" schrie Gandalf ganz freudig.

Pippin fing an im Takt mit seinen Armen immer nach links und rechts aus zu schlagen, dies tat er so extatisch, das er nichts mehr um sich herum mitbekam und auf einmal geschah es...

Wusch krach dong bam boing splitter zerberst knall wums schepper schleif aufschlag

Stille...

In einer fernen Ecke sah man noch Boromir wie er noch immer im Takt herum zappelte und leise vor sich hin summte "ba ba ba ba ba BAM! ba ba ba ba ba BAM!" bevor auch er mitbekam was passiert war und verstummte. Alle Augen waren nun auf Pippin gerichtet, der immer noch wie versteinert da stand mit seinem Arm an der Stelle wo mal die supi-dupi-hi-fi-dolby-sourround-booster-XP3000-mit-dreifachen-CD-wechsel-Importanlage aus Valinor stand.

Der Chef der Orks trat wieder vor, die ersten hinter ihm fingen schon an zu knurren.

"Ähm.." sagte er betont ruhig. "Das war.. unsere... ANLAGE!!!!"

Alle Gefährten sahen sich mit großen Augen an, bevor sie aufsprangen und zusammen in einen Choral einstimmten:

"Oops now! Sorry we must go!"

Und sie rannten so schnell in Richtung Tür, dass nur noch eine Staubwolke übrig blieb. Die Orks jedoch stellten sich ihnen in den Weg und zogen ihre Waffen und stürmten auf die 12 Gefährten los.


	8. Ohoh, das sieht nich gut aus!

Die Gehorsame (und gruslige) Rosie

Einen Atemzug später wurden Schwerter und Axt gezogen, Schilder schützend gehoben und zum Gegenangriff geblasen...

Randy spürte einen Ruck um ihren Hals, der sie nach hinten zog. Sie musste dem ziehen nachgeben und dabei stolperte sie nach hinten. Sie drehte sich um und bemerkte dabei, dass ein Ork an ihrem Elbenstein zog. (Anmerkung des Autors: Schweeeiiiiiiinnnn!!!") Ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn, als sie ihm mit einem Messer die Kehle durchschnitt. Sie griff nach ihrem Elbenstein und verbarg ihn mit einem Handgriff schnell wieder unter ihrer Kleidung.

Der Zwerg schwang mit viel Elan seine Axt und riß mit der stumpfen Seite zwei Orks zu Boden, die er dann in schneller Folge die scharfe Seite spüren ließ . Legolas steckte seinen Bogen weg und zog die beiden Dolche. Er arbeitete sich beharrlich durch die Orks und stach einen nach dem anderen gnadenlos ab.

Aragorn und Boromir bahnten sich mit präzise geschwungenen Schwerthieben einen Weg durch die Orks.

Die Hobbits, besonders Sam, wussten sich mit der Bratpfanne gut zu verteidigen.

Doch plötzlich ging der Troll auf Pippin, Merry und Frodo los. Diese sprangen auseinander und konnten sich grad noch vor dem Schlag der Trolls retten, doch nun verfolgte dieser Frodo. Nachdem Frodo erfolglos versucht hatte sich hinter einer Säule zu verstecken, versuchte er vor dem Troll weg zu rennen.

„Aragorn!" rief er verzweifelt.

Aragorn drehte sich um und kam Frodo sofort zu Hilfe, er schlug mit aller Kraft auf den Troll ein, doch dieser schlug Aragorn nur wie ein störendes Insekt zur Seite. Frodo beobachtete mit Schrecken, wie Aragorn regungslos auf dem Boden landete und krabbelte sofort zu ihm rüber.

„Streicher...!!" er begann an ihm zu rütteln. „Streicher!!"

Währenddessen näherte sich der Höhlentroll und fing an mit einer Lanze nach Frodo zu stechen. Dieser konnte einige Male ausweichen, doch wurde dann in eine Ecke gedrängt und konnte nur noch zusehen wie der Troll den Speer hob... Frodo wurde schwarz vor Augen, alle drehten sich erschrocken zu ihm um. Er atmete schwer nur die Luft ein und als der Troll den Speer wieder raus zog, kippte er wie tot nach Vorn.

Unter Tränen sprangen Rosie, Pippin und Merry ihm ins Genick und schlugen darauf ein, woraufhin er mit einem geschickten Bogenschuss von Legolas niedergestreckt wurde. (Anmerkung des Autors: Jaaaaaaawwwooooooollllliiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!!grins)

Langsam krabbelte Aragorn, der sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte, zu der Stelle hin wo Frodo regungslos auf dem Boden lag.

„Nein..." hauchte er als er auf ihn nieder sah, und auch die anderen Gefährten sahen verzweifelt auf ihn.

„Herr Frodo..."schluchzte Sam.

Aragorn packte Frodo an den Schulter und drehte ihn auf den Rücken, dieser fing sofort an tief ein zu atmen, und Sam rief erleichtert. „Er lebt!!"

„Du hättest tot sein müssen..."sagte Aragorn ungläubig „...dieser Stoß hätte einen wilden Eber aufgespießt!"

(AdA: Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeßt mich nich auf!!!!!!)

Frodo sah Aragorn an und rang immer noch um Luft, doch Gandalf lächelte.

„An diesem Hobbit ist mehr dran, als das Auge sieht."

Und Frodo schob sein Hemd einwenig beiseite, damit die Gefährten sein Kettenhemd sehen konnten.

„Mithirl...." hauchte Gimli ungläubig. „Ihr steckt wahrlich voller Überraschungen, Herr Beutlin."

Die Gefährten machten sich nun so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg aus dieser Grabstätte hinaus. Sie rannten durch die Halle, verfolgt von schreienden und kreischenden Orks. Von überall kamen sie her, aus jeden Winkel der Mauern kamen sie gekrochen. Sie waren an den Wänden, den Säulen, der Decke und dem Boden. Jeder Quadratzentimeter der Halle war mit Orks bedeckt. Sie rannten, doch es war aussichtslos, die Gefährten waren umzingelt. (AdA: Ja, ich habe die DVD wieder gefunden)

Alle zogen ihre Waffen, bereit bis zum letzten zu kämpfen, Gimli ließ schon einen Kampfschrei los und plötzlich wurde es Still.

Kurz darauf brach von hinter den Gefährten ein grausames Gebrüll los, was nicht von den Orks stammen konnte. Offenbar verängstigt drehte die Orks ihre Köpfe in die Richtung wo das Gebrüll her kam und auf einmal, stürmten sie alle wieder los, diesmal aber in die Richtung, wo sie hergekommen waren und sie waren genau so schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen waren.

Gimli lachte triumphierend, doch plötzlich verstummten auch die Gefährten und alles um sie. Legolas, der seinen Bogen noch immer erhoben zum zielen in der Luft hielt, senkten ihn auf einmal und die Gefährten erstarrten vor Angst.

„Was ist das für eine neue Teufelei?"fragte Boromir in nicht mehr als einem angstvollem Flüstern.

Alle Augen waren fixiert auf den Torbogen, zwischen dem ein Schimmer von rotem Licht hervorbrach. Gandalf runzelte die Stirn und es kam von neuem Gebrüll, während sich das Licht stetig näherte.

„Ein Balrog..."flüsterte er zu den übrigen Gefährten. „Ein Dämon aus der alten Welt. Dieser Feind ist euch allen überlegen. Lauft!"schrie er und mit einem mal liefen die Gefährten los, während der Balrog ihnen nun immer näher kam.

Nuthie starrte ihn entsetzt an und rührte sich kein bisschen. Alle waren schon losgerannt und bemerkten sie nicht. Arod stieß einen Schrei aus und Randy drehte sich um.

„NUTHIEEE!"

Noch immer rührte sie sich nicht.

„Komm schon, oder hast du Selbstmordgedanken?"

Aragorn, der auch Nuthie bemerkt hatte, rannte zurück, packte sie am Arm und zerrte sie mit sich. Im laufen schien Nuthie wieder zu sich zu kommen und rannte von selber. Jetzt rannten beide um ihr Leben.

Randy war als erste am anderen Ende der Halle. Dort waren wieder Treppen und es wurde ziemlich warm. (Anmerkung des Autors: Wow! Eine Sauna! Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte wäre ich schon viel früher hierher gekommen. Ein Saunagang im guten alten Bruchtal kostet immer ein halbes Vermögen!) (AdA: nickt zustimmend) Sie stürmte die Treppen hinunter und bemerkte erst zu spät das der schmale Pfad eine Kurve machte und es vor ihr, scheinbar unendlich weit, in die Tiefe ging. Sie kam erst an der Kannte zum stehen und konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Sie wedelte mit den Armen und kippte immer weiter nach vorn, als sie, wo sie schon dachte "Das wars!", einen Arm um ihrer Taille spürte, der sie nach hinten zog. Sie hatte für einen Augenblick das Gleichgewicht wieder, doch sie verlor es gleich wieder, da sie nun nach hinten kippte, und auf denjenigen fiel, der sie vorm Abstürzen bewahrt hatte. Sie sah an sich hinunter und bemerkte Legolas Arm der sich um sie geschlungen hatte. Sie wurde auf einen Schlag rot im Gesicht und bevor sie reagieren konnte wurde sie schon von ihm mit hochgezogen, herumgedreht und an den Schultern angefasst. (AdA: GRABSCHER!!! ;)) Er sah ihr ins Gesicht und fragte mit besorgter Miene:

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Stotternd brachte sie hervor:  
"Ja...danke!"

Er lächelte sie noch erleichtert an und rannte dann die Treppen hinunter, die in einer Art Brücke über eine große Schlucht führten.

"Oh Gott," dachte Randy bloß "hoffentlich hat das Nuthie nicht gesehen."

Doch sie hatte es gesehen. Sie stand wieder völlig erstarrt und mit runtergeklappten Unterkiefer da.

"Komm schon!" drängelte Randy, und diesmal musste sie ihre Schwester mit sich zerren. Nicht wie erwartet blieb ihr Kommentar dazu aus, sie war wahrscheinlich zu geschockt. Sie folgten den anderen über die Schlucht und hofften das der Balrog sie nicht verfolgen würde. die anderen waren gerade direkt über der Schlucht, als ein Stück Brücke von den Erschütterungen die der Balrog machte, herausbrach.

Gandalf, Boromir und Legolas sprangen noch hinüber bevor noch ein größeres Stück aus der Brücke herausbrach. Dann zischte der erste Orkpfeil durch die Luft. Unglücklicherweise streifte er Randy's Arm und riss den Stoff ihrer Jacke und ihres Hemdes auf. Sie zog zischend die Luft ein und griff nach ihrem Arm. In Legolas Augen brannte reine Mordlust, als Blut zwischen ihren Fingern hervorquoll. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schoss er den verantwortlichen Ork ab. (AdA: Das hast du geklaaaaaaauuuuuuut!!!!!!!! Streich das.... sofort!!!!)

„Oh Gott ist das hoch..."sagte Nuthie, die wie versteinert nach unten schaute, während ihre Schwester schon rüber sprang und ebenfalls ihren Bogen zückte.

„Für so was haben wir jetzt keine Zeit."sagte Aragorn hektisch. „Verzeih mir, Nuthie."Fügte er noch schnell an, bevor er ihr einen Schups gab und sie mit einem rosieartigen „Waaaaaah" hinüber auf die andere Seite... stolperte. Sie konnte grade noch vor Boromirs Armen bremsen, verlor dadurch allerdings das Gleichgewicht und landete hart auf ihren Knien. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und stand so gut es ging wieder auf, in der Hoffnung, dass keiner der Gefährten etwas bemerkt hat.

Die Hobbits und Gimli wurden etwas unsanft rübergeworfen und bevor Aragorn mit Frodo springen konnte ie biss sich auf die Lippen und stand so gut es ging wieder auf, in der Hoffnung, dass keiner der Gefährten etwas bemerkt hat.. bröckelte noch etwas mehr Gestein ab. Der Teil auf dem sie standen geriet ins Wanken und kippte mitsamt den beiden nach vorn, wo sie von den anderen aufgefangen worden. Sie hatten das Ende der Brücke erreicht und kamen wieder in einen Gang, wo sie für eine Weile von den Orkpfeilen geschützt waren. Am Ende dieses Ganges war wieder eine riesige Halle an deren anderen Ende sich die Brücke von Khazad Dum befand, und hinter dieser der Ausgang. Doch es lag wie gesagt noch diese riesige Halle zwischen den Gefährten und dem rettenden Tageslicht. Sie rannten wieder wie die Wilden als von allen Seiten fürchterliches Kreischen an ihre Ohren drang. Aus allen Ecken kamen Hunderte, Tausende von Orks und umzingelten sie. Die Halle war bis auf den letzten Quadratmeter mit Orks gefüllt. Die Lage schien aussichtslos, doch ein fürchterliches Gebrüll brachte die Orks dazu die Halle so schnell zu räumen, wie sie sie gerade gefüllt hatten. Der Balrog näherte sich ihnen.

Gandalf blieb stehen, während er die anderen Gefährten anwies weiter zu rennen, nur Aragorn wollte sich den Anweisungen wiedersetzen.

„Führe sie weiter, Aragorn!"sagte Gandalf und packte ihn an der Schulter. „Die Brücke ist nahe!"Noch immer wollte Aragorn den Anweisungen nicht folgen, doch Gandalf stieß ihn hart von sich und schrie mit fester Stimme.

„Tu was ich sage! Schwerter nützen hier nichts mehr!"

Einen Moment lang zögerte Aragorn noch, bevor auch er weiter zur Brücke von Khazad Dum rannte. Die Flammen vor Gandalf wurden immer größer, bis sie eine Form annahmen. Der Balrog von Morgoth stand ihm gegenüber.

„Flieht!" rief er ihnen von weitem noch hinterher.

Achtung: Die folgenden zwei Teile dieser Szene wurden unabhängig voneinander und ohne das Wissen des anderen verfasst. Wir denken sie sind es wert beide erwehnt zu werden:

Version 1 (Von der guten alten Rand):

Sein flammender Atem erhitzte die Halle in wenigen Sekunden bis ins unerträgliche.

"Gegen dieses Grauen haben unsere Waffen keine Wirkung." rief Gandalf in die Runde, seinen Zauberstab gegen den Balrog erhebend. "Schnell, zur Brücke von Khazad Dum!"

Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden rannten die Gefährten (wieder mal ?) um ihr Leben.

Nur noch ein Durchgang und die Brücke von Khazad Dum erstreckte sich vor ihnen.

"Boah ey, ist die schmal, und sie hat nicht mal ein Geländer." staunte Nuthie.

"Da geh ich nicht drüber." protestierte sie danach.

"Okey, dann bleibst du eben hier." schrie ihre Schwester ein wenig aufgeregt, schob Nuthie zur Seite und stürmte als erstes darüber hinweg.

Pippin, Merry und Sam taten es ihr gleich und liesen eine total perplexe Nuthie am Rand stehen.

"Hey!" schrie diese. "Bin ich euch denn so eg-AAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Von hinten schob Boromir Nuthie vor sich her, dicht gefolgt von Frodo, Aragorn und Legolas. Mit einen Sprung der einer Antilope konkurenz gemacht hätte rettete sich Nuthie sicher auf die andere Seite und klammerte sich an Randy.

"Meine Schwester," rief Nuthie "ich bin dem Tod gerade so von der Schippe gesprungen, ich dachte ich würde dich nie wieder..."

fatsch Da fing sie sich eine saftige Ohrfeige die sie wieder zu Besinnung brachte.

"Jetzt red' keinen Unsinn,...schnell, wir müssen..."

Sie wurden von einem entsetzten Schrei unterbrochen.

"Gaaandaaalf, ROOSSSSIEEEEE!!!" schrie Frodo.

Mit Schrecken bemerkten die anderen das Gandalf sich vor den näher kommenden Balrog mit erhobenem Zauberstab auftürmte um ihn aufzuhalten, und Rosie, die versuchte auf allen Vieren über den wirklich sehr schmalen Übergang zu kommen, war wegen ihrer trotteligen Art irgendwie abgerutscht und hielt sich nun mit allen Leibeskräften die sie aufbringem konnte am Rand dieser Brücke fest.

"Oh, Rosie, das sieht aber gar nicht gut aus." flüsterte Sam, mehr zu sich selbst, und rieb sich schon die Hände.

Aragorn drehte sich blitzschnell um ihr zu Hilfe zu kommen, doch da geschah es. Durch das Gewicht und die Kraft des von Gandalf ausgesprochenen Zaubers begann die Brücke zu brechen ehe sie schließlich ganz zerbrach und den Balrog einschließlich der zwei darauf stehenden bzw. daran hengenden Gefährten mit sich in die Tiefe riß, in das ewige Dunkel.

Version 2 (von der guten alten Nu):

Nun fing auch Gandalf an zu rennen, die übrigen Gefährten hatten inzwischen fast die Brücke erreicht. Die ersten waren schon auf der anderen Seite. Wieder war es Legolas der seinen Bogen zückte und ein paar Orks abschoss. Währendessen rannten die kleinen Hobbits über die Brücke, gefolgt von Aragorn und Boromir und als letztes kam Randy rüber gestürmt. Arod flog hinter ihr her und stieß einen Schrei aus.

„Nuthie?" Randy drehte sich um schaute auf die andere Seite der Brücke, wo Nuthie wie versteinert stand. „Jetzt hör aber auf! So hoch ist es doch gar nicht!"rief sie genervt ihrer Schwester entgegen.

Noch immer rührte sie sich nicht.

„Komm schon Nuthie, du schaffst das!"rief Legolas ihr aufmunternd entgegen, während er noch immer Orks abschoss.

Doch auch dies hatte keinerlei Wirkung auf sie, wie ein kleines Kind stand sie da und schüttelte als Antwort auf Legolas' Worte heftig den Kopf, sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete Legolas Nuthie, steckte seinen Bogen wieder zurück und lief über die Brücke zu ihr. Mit großen Augen, die von Tränen glitzerten, schaute sie ihn an, als er auf sie zu lief. Voller Mitgefühl erwiderte er ihren Blick, packte sie unter den Beinen und am Rücken und hob sie sanft hoch um sie über die Brücke zu tragen, wobei sie immer wieder wie ein kleines Kind „Es tut mir Leid.."flüsterte.

Auf der anderen Seite setzte Legolas sie vorsichtig ab und nahm seine Orkjagt von neuem wieder auf. Randy schaute ihre Schwester finster an und meinte nur

„Du kannst... ein richtiger Klotz sein, weißt du?"

Noch bevor Nuthie etwas erwidern konnte, zog Randy ihren Bogen hervor und begann auch Orks abzuschießen und zwar mit so grausamer Präzision, das man das Gefühl bekam sie würde sich abreagieren.

Nuthie wollte auch grade nach ihrem Bogen greifen, griff jedoch ins Leere, da sie ja ihren Bogen verloren hatte als sie vor Moria mit dem Ungeheuer gekämpft hatten.

Genau in diesem Moment kam Gandalf über die Brücke gerannt, dicht gefolgt von dem Balrog. Die Gefährten schauten mit großen Augen an, wie der Balrog die Brücke betrat, die Hobbits gingen etwas nach vorn, damit sie etwas sehen konnten.

Gandalf erhob seinen Zauberstab und stellte sich mitten auf die Brücke um den Balrog den Weg zu versperren.

„Du kannst nicht vorbei!"schrie er ihm mit mächtiger Stimme entgegen.

„Gandalf!" schrie Frodo erschrocken, als er Gandalf sah.

„Ich bin Diener des Geheimen Feuers, Gebieter über die Flamme von Anon. Das dunkle Feuer wird dir nichts nützen, Flamme von Udûn!"

Der Balrog zog sein mächtiges Flammenschwert hervor und versuchte vergeblich auf Gandalf ein zu schlagen. Immer und immer wieder versuchte er es. Die Gefährten wollten Gandalf helfen, doch wusste keiner wie. Der Hobbit Rosie sah ihre Heldenstunde gekommen und tapste einige Schritte in Gandalfs Richtung.

Der Balrog begann wieder kräftig zu brüllen, doch Gandalf war wenig beeindruckt davon und sagte ganz lässig

„Geh zurück in den Schatten."

Noch einmal holte der Balrog aus, diesmal jedoch mit einer Peitsche aus Flammen, er schlug nach Gandalf, doch dieser wich aus. Rosie tapste währenddessen immer schnell auf ihn zu und schrie.

„Gandalf! Ich helf' dir!!!"

„Rosie, NEIN!"kam es von den übrigen Gefährten (vor allem von Aragorn, Boromir und Gimli), die sie erst jetzt bemerkten.

„Du kannst nicht vorbei!"rief er mit gewaltiger Stimme dem Balrog entgegen und rammte seinen Zauberstab mit unglaublicher Kraft auf den Boden. Der Balrog wich unsicher einige Schritte zurück und schnaubte vor Wut. Er war dabei wieder auf Gandalf zu zukommen, jedoch brach genau in diesem Augenblick das Stück Brücke auf dem der Balrog stand mit einem lauten Krachen hinunter.

„Gandalf, i-"Rosie schaute enttäuscht zu wieder der Balrog bereits fiel. Gandalf drehte sich um und atmete erleichtert auf, als plötzlich der Balrog mit seiner Peitsche zu einem letzten Schlag ausholte. Den Gefährten blieb der Atem stehen.

Um Zentimeter verfehlte die Peitsche Gandalf, winkelte sich dafür aber um Rosies Bein, die sofort auf ihrem Bauch landete und mitgeschliffen wurde.

„Rosie, halt dich fest!!"schrie Gandalf.

Rosie gehorchte sofort und packte Gandalf am Bein.

„Du Trottel von einem Gamdschie! Doch nicht an miiii-waahh!"und ehe Gandalf sich versah, landete auch er auf seinem Bauch und rutschte bis zum Abhang, wo er mit letzter Kraft seine Finger in den Stein verkrampfte und versuchte sich hoch zu ziehen.

„Gandalf, Rosie! NEEEEIIIIIIN!!!!"schrie Frodo ganz verzweifelt und unter Tränen, er wollte zu ihnen rennen, doch Boromir hielt ihn fest.

Gandalf warf noch einen Blick auf die Gefährten, bevor er ihnen mit letztem Bemühen zurief

„Flieht ihr Narren!"

Er löste die Verkrampfung seiner Finger und fiel hinunter in den Schatten...

Wieder begannen Orkpfeile auf die Gefährten nieder zu regnen, doch das bekamen sie nur nebenbei mit. Alle fühlten sich stumpf, ihre Beine bewegten sich wie von alleine als sie aus der Dunkelheit von Moria hinaus ins so grell erscheinende Tageslicht rannten.

Die Hobbits brachen zusammen und vielen auf ihre Knie, laut schluchzten sie um ihren guten Freund Gandalf, sogar Pippin... . Auch Gimli ließ seinen Tränen freien lauf, als er auf dem Boden kauerte.

Die Elben kannten dieses Gefühl nicht, was begann sich durch ihren Magen zum Herzen durch zu fressen, diese unheimliche Leere die sie füllte verstanden sie nicht und schauten nur hilflos auf die anderen Gefährten. Aragorn kam grade als letzter aus den Mienen gerannt als die Knie von Randy und Nuthie nachgaben und beide mit leisen Tränen auf den Boden sackten.

Er betrachtete die Szene mit gerunzelter Stirn und schluckte schwer da er die Gefährten grade zum weitergehen aufrufen wollte, doch in diesem Moment kam von Nuthie ein verheultes

„Nein...na-ha-ein...!"

Offensichtlich war Boromir zu ihr gegangen um sie zu trösten und sie versuchte grade mit Verzweiflung ihn wieder los zu werden, doch er tat ihre Versuche ihn gegen den Brustkorb zu hauen mit einem „Schon gut Nuthie... lass alles raus."ab.

„Boromir!" sagte Aragorn nun endlich, der schwer Mitleid mit Nuthie bekam „...Legolas, helft ihnen auf."

„Um Himmelswillen!"protestierte Boromir. „So lass ihnen doch wenigstens ein paar Minuten!"und er wollte sich grade wieder Nuthie zuwenden, als Aragorn rief.

„Bei Nacht werden diese Hügel voll Orks sein! Wir müssen zu den Wäldern von Lothlórien!"langsam ging er auf Sam zu, der auf dem Boden schluchzte. „Komm schon Sam, auf mit dir."

Auch Legolas tat so, wie Aragorn es verlangte und fing bei Randy an. „Komm, hoch mit dir Randy."Sagte er und zog sie vorsichtig am Arm hoch. (AdA: Ich bin ja sooo eine nette Schwester!)

Mürrisch fing dann auch Boromir an die Hobbits auf zu sammeln, und kam, zu Nuthies Freude, nicht noch mal dazu sie zu trösten.

Sie hatte noch immer ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, weil sie schon als kleines Kind daran glaubte, dass wenn sie die anderen nicht sieht, sie sie auch nicht sehen würden.

„Nuthie?" sagte eine besorgte Stimme hinter ihr. Sie erschrak als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte und nahm etwas entsetzt die Hände vor ihrem Gesicht weg. Nuthie war erleichtert zu sehn, dass es nicht Boromirs Hand war, die auf ihrer Schulter lag, denn satt in sein hartes Gesicht zu sehen, sah sie in ein so sanftes und weiches, welches sie durch so klare und mitfühlende blaue Augen zurück an sah. Der Elb sagte etwas, aber sie verstand es nicht und runzelte die Stirn

„...was?"

Legolas lächelte, ... „Ich sagte, dass du aufstehen musst."...und wieder dieses Lächeln „Komm, Nuthie."Sagte er und packte sie am Oberarm, wodurch er sie wieder zurück auf ihre Beine zog.

„RO-HO-SIIIIIE" heulte es plötzlich aus Frodos Richtung, alle drehten sich zu ihm um zu sehn was los war. Es war offensichtlich, dass Aragorn Frodo grad hatte überzeugen wollen, dass der Verlust doch gar nicht so schlimm sei und er doch nun wieder aufstehen solle, was jedoch gründlich schief ging.

Frodo lag schluchzend am Boden und alle anderen Hobbits standen mit gerunzelter Stirn um ihn herum. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass Sam am liebsten seinem Herrn Frodo um den Hals gefallen wäre und ihm so einige unmoralische Angebote gemacht hätte, nur damit er aufhören würde zu weinen, jedoch hielt er sich zurück, schließlich war Rosie seine Schwester, daher musste er mindestens 10 Minuten Trauer einhalten.

„Ach Frodo..."begann Nuthie mitleidig. „Sieh es doch mal so... bis jetzt ist Rosie jedes Mal wieder aufgetaucht!"Die restlichen Gefährten sahen sie mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Erschrecken an, denn sie wussten, dass Nuthie damit recht hatte. (AdA: Wie war das noch mal mit dem „Wer von uns beiden hat hier wohl die Visionen?"-)

„...genau!" Stimmte Randy trotzdem mit ein. „Sie wird bestimmt wiederkommen."

Frodo schaute mit seinen großen, blauen, von Tränen aufgequollenen Augen zu den beiden auf.

„M-meint ihr?"

Die Schwestern nickten zuversichtlich, doch Frodos Miene verdunkelte sich wieder.

„Und Gandalf...?"

„Na Rosie wird ihn wohl kaum da unten alleine schmoren lassen! Ich wette, noch bevor wir Lórien erreichen sind sie wieder da!"sagte Nuthie aufmunternd, wobei sie allerdings selbst nicht wirklich daran glauben konnte.

„OH! Da geh ich mit und erhö..."Gimli räusperte sich, als er einen grimmigen Blick von Randy und Nuthie erhielt.

„Lasst uns endlich aufbrechen."Sagte Aragorn als er sich um drehte und begann die Hügel vor Moria zu verlassen und die Gefährten taten es ihm gleich.

Sie gingen nicht mehr weit an diesem Tag, die Nacht brach schnell herein und hüllte die Gefährten in Dunkelheit. Da sie weit genug weg von dem Hügeln vor Moria waren und die Grenzen von Lothlórien auch nicht mehr fern waren, beschlossen sie noch eine Nacht zu rasten, bevor sie zu den hohen Elben vom goldenen Wald um Schutz bitten würden.


	9. Och mensch, Randy!

Och Mensch, Randy...!

(AdA: Da meine liebe Schwester unbedingt wollte, dass ich ihre Liebesszene mit Legolas mit einbaue, musste ich jetzt meine ganzen Pläne über den Haufen werfen! Jetzt muss ich noch eine Nacht vor Lórien mit rein schreiben grummel. Außerdem, wenn ich mir mal auch nur den Hauch von einer Liebes- oder Netten- Szene schreibe, bin ich sofort ne AS!! So, dass musste ich mal los werden!)

Es war bewölkt und das Mondlicht drang nur schwach aus den Wolken hervor. Randy konnte nicht schlafen. Sie wälzte sich hin und her. Es nützte einfach nichts. Sie stand auf und wollte gerade spazieren gehen, als Arod einen kurzen Aufschrei hören ließ.

"Pscht! Ist doch alles in Ordnung, Arod."

Sie lief ein Stück bis sie zu einem Felsvorsprung kam, auf den sie sich setzte und das darrunterliegende Tal beobachtete. Es floss ein kleiner, plätschernder Bach unterhalb von ihr entlang. An dessen Ufern blühten Blumen die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie träumte von Imladris und als sie an ihren Vater dachte wurde sie traurig. Sie begann mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme ein leises Lied zu singen, wobei sich ihre Haare leicht im Takt des Windes wiegten:

"Laya no de samune du ney blada ceri...Anon simia no de way a du de tonara...Zari rambre wo ne teru mar...Anon one de pathera du de Shania tenu. »

Sie drehte sich erschrocken um, als eine Stimme sagte:

"Dein leises Lied bringt uralte Tränen den Elbenkönigen."

Es war Legolas der bis dahin im Halbdunkeln stand und sich nun neben sie setzte.

"Was ist mit dir?"

"Nichts."

Sie wusste selbst das dies nicht glaubwürdig klang.

"Alle Kinder Elronds sind schlechte Lügner, das hab ich Nuthie auch schon gesagt." sagte er nur. "Bedrückt dich etwas ?"

Randy konnte ihn nur schweigend ansehen. Er war ihr nah und seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt nur ihr, sein besorgter Blick und sein sanftes Lächeln.

"Randy, du weißt doch das du mir vertrauen kannst, oder?"

"Es ist nichts."

"Sollte doch etwas sei, sag es ruhig." fügte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln hinzu.

Dabei legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen die ihr schließlich über die Wangen rollten. Sie schloss die Augen als Legolas die Tränen zärtlich mit den Handrücken von ihrer Wange wischte, doch es folgten weitere. Sie konnte nicht aufhören und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ohne weiter zu überlegen fiel sie Legolas um den Hals und fing herzerweichend an mit schluchzen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter während er seine eine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf legte, die andere um ihre Taille, und sie tröstend an sich drückte.

Er stellte keine Fragen mehr, sollte sie sich nur ausweinen...

Als Randy am nächsten Morgen erwachte war es ihr peinlich das sie sich hatte so gehen lassen. Ihr war überhaupt nicht klar, wie sie den weg zurück gefunden hatte. Hatte sie ihn überhaupt selber gefunden? sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern...(Anmerkung des Autors: Rache ist ja soooooooo süß!!! hihi) (AdA: Ich frag mich zwar, wofür du dich diesmal schonwieder gerecht haben willst, aber naja... so, jetzt hab ich's hinter mir... jetzt kann ich wieder weiter... oder RA?!)

Bald darauf machten sich die Gefährten wieder auf ihren Weg. Über Nacht hatten sie wieder Kraft und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Mut geschöpft und nun wollten sie nur noch so schnell wie möglich nach Lothlórien kommen.

Die Elben freuten sich besonders darauf, da jeder Elb es liebte den goldenen Wald zu sehen, und so rannten sie ein wenig vor dem Rest der Gefährten. Froh das sie bald die Grenzen des Waldes erreicht hatten, bemerkten sie schon gar nichts anderes mehr, zum Beispiel auch nicht dass die übrigen Gefährten stehen geblieben waren und etwas anstarrten.

Legolas drehte sich um und bemerkte die anderen als Erster, er stoppte auch die anderen Elben.

„Was ist denn los?"rief Nuthie ihnen entgegen, als sie auf einmal ein schrecklich bekanntes Gebrüll als Antwort bekam.

Alle bekamen große Augen, als sie auf das starrten, was ihnen da entgegengeflogen kamen, riesige Schwingen aus Feuer bewegten sich auf sie zu, und alle starrten sie mit heruntergeklapptem Kinn an.

„W-was... wie...?"stammelte Sam, der irgendwie ganz weiß im Gesicht aussah, doch auch den anderen ging es nicht besser, denn das riesige Feuermonster schickte sich an direkt auf den Gefährten zu landen.

Alle rannten so gut es ging aus dem Weg des Ungeheuers, viele versteckten sich auch hinter Bäumen. Die Gefährten waren extrem schockiert den Balrog in Lebensgröße und putzmunter wieder vor ihnen zu sehen. Sie dachten schon alle, dass es jetzt aus wäre, als plötzlich eine kleine, etwas verkohlt aussehende Figur vom Rücken des Balrogs sprang.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und patette ihn auf dem Kopf.

„Danke Balri."Sagte die Figur in einer quietschigen Stimme und der Balrog gab ein Geräusch von sich, was verdächtig nach einem Schnurren klang.

(AdA: tz... diese Hobbits....)

Immer noch standen die restlichen Gefährten wie versteinert am Rand oder hinter Bäumen und betrachteten die ganze Szene misstrauisch.

Mit einem Satz begann der Balrog dann wieder seine gigantischen Flügel zu schwingen und hob mit einem mal wieder ab in die Luft.

„Tschüssi Balri!! Sag Gandalf nen schönen Gruß von mir!!"rief die verkohlte Figur ihm hinterher und winkte.

Dann traute sich Frodo als Erster sich wieder zu bewegen und ging einige Schritte auf die Figur zu.

„R....Rosie?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Auf einmal drehte sich Rosies vom Balrog schwarzgefärbtes Gesicht zu Frodo um und grinst ihn breit an.

„Man Leute, ihr glaubt gar nicht wie sehr so ein Balrog rußt!"

„ROSIE!!!" schrie Frodo glücklich und umarmte sie stürmisch. Als er sie aus seiner Umarmung entließ mussten alle Gefährten, sogar Sam lachen.

„Was denn?"fragten die beiden unschuldig, denn sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass der Ruß von Rosie jetzt auch auf Frodo war und beide am ganzen Körper schwarz waren.

Doch plötzlich hörte Aragorn auf zu lachen und fragte besorgt „Was ist mit Gandalf, Rosie?"

„Hä?" sagte diese in ihrer typischen Hobbit-Art „Achso... der hat da unten mit dem Balrog so ne Karate-Machtmessen Nummer abgezogen, da hab ich Balri gefragt, ob er mich nicht erst mal zu euch bringen kann, bevor noch einer der Beiden gekillt wird! Man, ich hatte schon Angst, ihr währet schon in Loch... Lotsch... na dem Elbenwald eben, den Balri meinte, dass er da nicht rein fliegen kann und dann hätte er mich über dem Wald abwerfen müssen und das hätte schon weh tun können..."

„Der Balrog kann... sprechen..?"sagte Boromir ungläubig.

„Na klar kann er das!"meinte Rosie darauf, als ob dies das selbstverständlichste der Welt sei.

„Ähm... ja, okay."Meinte Aragorn mit einem leicht verwirrtem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Lasst uns..."er gestikulierte etwas hilflos in die Richtung des goldenen Waldes.

Die übrigen Gefährten nickten verständnisvoll und patetten ihm nacheinander auf die Schulter, als sie an ihm vorbei gingen (die Hobbits patetten sein Knie, da sie ja an die Schulter nicht ran kamen). Aragorn seufzte tief, als er dann auch los ging.

Sie liefen nun schon eine ganzen Weile, als Gimli plötzlich sich zu den Hobbits wendete.

„Bleibt in der Nähre, junge Hobbits! Man sagt, dass eine große Zauberin in diesen Wäldern lebt. Eine Elbenhexe... von entsetzlicher Macht. Alle, die sie erblicken, erliegen ihrem Bann..." Sagte er in seiner Zwergen-Märchen Stimme.

Doch Frodo sah auf einmal ein bisschen blass aus und schaute sich erschrocken um.

„...und werden nie wieder gesehn."Beendete Gimli seine Warnung.

Doch Frodo sah immer noch etwas schlecht aus, er begann zu schwanken.

„Frodo?" sagte Sam besorgt. Auch Rosie schaute ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Ich glaub... mir wird schlecht..."stammelte dieser nur.

Ungerührt von Frodos Worten, erzählte Gimli einfach weiter.

„Immerhin ist hier ein Zwerg, und den kann sie nicht so leicht umgarnen. Ich habe die Ohren eines Habichts und die Augen eines Fuchses."

Eine Sekunde später waren sie von einen Dutzend mit Bögen bewaffneten Elben umzingelt. Es ging so schnell das nur Legolas seinen Bogen zücken konnte und die anderen nur verwirrt da standen.

"der Zwerg atmet so laut, dass wir ihn hätten im dunkeln erschießen können." sagte ein Elb der wahrscheinlich der Anführer war. Er war auch der einzige der seinen Bogen nicht gespannt hatte. Er erblickte Nuthie und Randy und fing an mit grinsen. Die beiden sahen sich an und fingen ebenfalls an mit grinsen. Der Elb gab den anderen ein Zeichen und sie ließen ihre Bögen sinken. Randy ging lächelnd auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn wie einen guten bekannten. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und sagte:

"Ed' i' ear ar' elenea! Was für eine Freude euch zu sehen!"  
Er ließ Randy wieder los und nahm nun Nuthie um den Arm.

"Was macht ihr hier?"

In diesen Augenblick kam Arod angeflogen und setzte sich bei dem Elb auf die Schulter.

"Hallo, Arod! Na? Wie geht's, passt du immer schön auf Nuthie auf?" Dabei tätschelte er Arod auf dem Kopf.  
Die vier schienen sich wirklich gut zu kennen. Die anderen Elben waren in der Zwischenzeit wieder verschwunden.

"Wir brauchen die Hilfe der Herrin des Waldes, Haldir. Wir erbitten Zuflucht." bat Randy.

"Aber immer." sagte Haldir "Khila amin." (AdA: folgt mir.)

Er drehte sich um und lief mit schnellen schritten tiefer in den Wald.

"Kommt schon." sagte Nuthie "Sonst verlieren wir ihn noch."

"Dürfen wir erst mal erfahren was hier vor sich geht?" wollte Merry wissen.

"Achso...natürlich." meinte Nuthie lächelnd "Das ist Haldir." erklärte sie im gehen "Er ist Wächter über die Nordgrenze von Lorien."

"Genau." sagte Randy "Und außerdem ist er der verlobte unserer Schwester."

"Wart ihr schon mal in Lothlorien?" fragte Sam diesmal.

"Das kann man wohl sagen..." sagte Nuthie und sie und Randy lächelten verschmitzt.

Jetzt wurde kein Wort mehr gesprochen, denn sie hatten ihre Mühe Haldir nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Ein kühler Wind blies ihnen entgegen. Die Bäume ragten sich hoch vor ihnen empor. Ihre bebenden Blätter flimmerten ein wenig wie fahles Gold. Sie kamen auf eine Straße die weiter am Westufer des Silberlaufs entlang führte, dieser folgten sie ein Stück weit nach Süden. Bald aber bog Haldir seitlich zwischen die Bäume ab und sie machten in ihren Schatten am Ufer Halt. Haldir stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus, der wie ein Vogelruf klang. Am anderen Ufer trat ein Elb aus dem Unterholz. Haldir warf ihm das Ende (Anmerkung des Autors: "Oder den Anfang?" g) eines grauen Seils hinüber. Er fing es auf und band es an einen Baum nahe am Ufer.

"Celebrant ist hier ein sehr schnell fließender Fluss...und tief...und sehr kalt." sagte Haldir.

"Das ist eine gute Gelegenheit um Rosie los zu werden." flüsterte Randy ihrer Schwester zu. Nuthie legte daraufhin ein dämonenhaftes lachen an den Tag. (Zitat: "Muhahahahaha!!!") Die anderen sahen sie nur verwirrt an.

"Du, Haldir?" fragte Randy "Wie geht es eigentlich Anólin?" (Anmerkung des Autors: "Wahnsinn! Was für ein Gedankensprung!"

Haldir drehte sich zu ihnen und grinste.

"Hervorragend!"

Er befestigte sein Ende des Seils ebenfalls an einen Baum und lief darauf, unbekümmert über den Fluß. Randy und Nnuthie taten es ihm, zwei Seiltänzerinnen ähnlich, gleich. Auch Legolas ging engelsgleich über dieses kunstvoll gefertigte Elbenseil.

(Anmerkung des Autors: "Vielleicht hab ich doch etwas zu dick aufgetragen?!")

(AdA: Aber nein... da kann man gar nicht übertreiben!)

Für die anderen mussten zwei Extraseile gespannt werden. Als Rosie an der Reihe war ruhte jedes Augenpaar auf ihr.

"Das geht doch niemals gut!" bemerkte Nuthie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Niemals!" bestätigte Randy.

"Super, Rosie!" riefen die beiden gemeinsam "Nur noch ein kleines Stück."

Als Rosie ihren Namen hörte wirbelte sie herum und geriet ins straucheln.

"Oh, oh, Rosie, das sieht aber gar nicht gut aus ." vermittelte ihr Sam.

"Das weiß ich selbst, Sam!" schrie sie verzweifelt.

Irgendwann konnte sie sich dann doch nicht länger halten und stürzte mit einen lauten plumps in den Silberlauf. Nuthie und Randy lachten nur noch gehessig. (Anmerkung des Autors: "Oh Gott, sind wir böse!")  
"Oh, wie tragisch." sagte Sam kopfschüttelnd.

Die anderen machten auch keine Anstalten Rosie, die hilflos abwärts trieb, zu helfen. Sie waren ja auch froh sie endlich los zu sein.

Auch auf den Gesichtern der restlichen Gefährten breitete sich ein teuflisches Grinsen aus. Frodo sah zwar etwas geschockt aus, doch auch er machte keine Anstalten hinterher zu springen. Aus dem teuflischen Grinsen wurde langsam ein schadenfrohes Kichern. Fast wäre Rosie hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden, doch zur Freude Frodos und zum Ärger der Anderen gelang es ihr irgendwie etwas näher an das, jedoch steile, Ufer zu gelangen. Sie krallte sich an eine Wurzel, wurde jedoch von der Strömung immer wieder unter Wasser gezogen. Es hatte den Anschein als würde sie viel Wasser schlucken...Sie wollte doch nicht etwa den Silberlauf leer trinken? Doch plötzlich schnellte eine Hand aus dem Gebüsch hervor (Anmerkung des Autors: "oh mein Gott, der BUSCH!"), packte sie am Kragen und zerrte sie aus dem Wasser zu sich ins Gebüsch. Das schadenfrohe Kichern wich blankem Entsetzen. Wer hatte die Frechheit sich das recht zu nehmen Rosie zu retten? Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung drang über Frodos Lippen.

"Mist!" fluchte Sam.

"Na da hatte Rosie aber Glück." sagte Boromir ironisch.

"Moment mal..." begann Randy "...die Hand kenn ich doch...?!"

"Mir kommt sie auch bekannt vor." überlegte Nuthie.

"Yep!" stimmte Haldir zu. (Anmerkung des Autors: "Aha, aha, aha!!! tz, tz, tz!!!") „kommt, geh'n wir weiter."

„Aber... was ist denn jetzt mit Rosie?"wollte Frodo wissen.

„Keine Sorge, wir werden sie dann wieder sehen."

Ein leises „leider"kam aus Sams Richtung.

Auch den anderen entfuhr monoton ein "Och Mist!"

Frodo sah daraufhin ziemlich finster drein und durch die anschließende Stille räusperte sich Aragorn:

"Ähm, das...das ist...doch...eine...gute...Nachricht, oder, Frodo?"

Frodo lächelte und nickte. Die anderen dachten schnell an was anderes. Sie wollten erst wieder an das Grauen denken müssen wenn es direkt vor ihnen stand. Also gingen sie (wieder mal) ohne Rosie ihren Weg. Dieser brachte sie u.a. vorbei an hochgewachsenen Mallornbäumen und schon bald befanden sie sich im Herz von Lórien. Die Königin des goldenen Waldes würde schon bald vor ihnen stehen.


	10. Zu Haus bei Omi

Zu Haus bei Omi

Sie gelangten an eine weiße Brücke, an deren Ende sich ein hohes Tor erhob. Haldir sprach ein paar Worte und die beiden Flügel öffneten sich geräuschlos. Die Reisenden traten ein und das Tor schloss sich wieder. Sie befanden sich nun also in der Stadt der Bäume. Es war niemand außer ihnen zu sehen, auch waren keine Schritte zu hören, doch von überall her, ringsum und aus den Lüften, kamen Stimmen, und von hoch oben rauschte Gesang hernieder wie warmer Regen aufs Laub der Bäume. (AdA: Was für eine Metapher...ehrfürchtig staunt) Sie kamen nun zu den mächtigsten aller Bäume. Er hatte eine beträchtliche Höhe erreicht und sein Stamm schimmerte wie graue Seide. Ringsherum führte eine Art Treppe hinauf bis in die Krone des Baums.

"Hier wohnen Celeborn und Galadriel" sagte Haldir "steigt hinauf und sprecht mit ihnen."

"Oky, doky!" meinte Nuthie.

"Ich bin als erstes oben!" schrie Randy und stürmte auf einmal in einem wahnsinns Tempo die Treppe empor.

"Hey, warte!" rief ihr Nuthie empört hinterher und rannte ebenfalls los.

Als sie sich immer weiter entfernten hörten die anderen sie noch rufen:

"Du hast doch noch nicht bis drei gezählt."

Sie sahen sich noch eine kurze Zeit schweigend an bevor auch Aragorn anfing los zu rennen, dicht gefolgt von den anderen. Die Treppen waren lang und schienen kein Ende zu nehmen, doch nach einer Weile hatten sie eine riesige Plattform erreicht. Randy und Nuthie standen gebeugt und mit den Händen auf ihren Knien da und schnappten nach Atem. Am oberen Ende der Treppe stand ein groß gewachsener Elb mit einer Stoppuhr in der Hand.

"Was? Das kann doch nicht sein!" yappste Randy und riß dem Elb die Stoppuhr aus der Hand. "Oje, ich war aber auch schon mal schneller."

"Ja, ja, das Alter." spottete Nuthie wobei ihre Schwester ihr einen bösen Blick zu wurf.

(Anmerkung der Autorin:" Ich und alt? Ist 2926 etwa alt?!?")

Nacheinander trafen nun auch alle anderen völlig außer Atem auf der Plattform ein.

"Ach, was solls." sagte Randy und wurf die Uhr über ihre Schulter in die Tiefe. Von unten hörte man nur noch ein schmerzvolles "Autsch!"

Celeborn und Galadriel saßen auf zwei Thronsesseln Seite an Seite. Sie erhoben sich beide und begrüßten ihre Gäste in der Gemeinsprache. Galadriels Augen ruhten nun auf Randy und Nuthie. Diese beiden gingen plötzlich auf Galadriel zu und fielen erst ihr und dann auch Celeborn in die Arme. Allgemeine Verwirrung machte zwischen den anderen die Runde bis Pippin wie von einem Geistesblitz gerührt meinte:

"Aha,...okey,...alles klar! Das ist sicher die Verlobte eures Bruders, oder?"

Während die anderen Hobbits nur zustimmend nickten mussten sie sich von den anderen irritierte Blicke gefallen lassen. Galadriel lächelte nur müde über diese Bemerkung.

Celeborn durchbrach die aufkommende Stille.

"Äh,...z-zwölf sind von Bruchtal her aufgebrochen, doch hier sind zehn, wo sind Gandalf und...wie hieß sie noch? Rödie...Röstie...Rose...ROSIE?!?"

Celeborn war sichtlich stolz das er sich an den Namen erinnern konnte.

"Es verlangt mich sehr mit ihnen zu sprechen...naja...zumindest mit einen von beiden..."

"Wer ist denn das nun?" wollte Pippin wieder wissen "Hatte ich recht?"

Nuthie konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und drehte sich rasch zu Pippin um.

"Pippin..du Dussel...das sind unsere Großeltern! Kapiesch?!?"

Pippin und die anderen bekamen große Augen sagten jedoch nichts mehr. Jetzt meldete sich Galadriel zu Wort.

"Ich weiß was ihr die Nacht in Moria getan habt..."

Die großen Augen wurden noch größer und Pippin flüsterte zu Merry

„Ich mag diese Frau nicht... sie kann Gedanken lesen...!"

In Nuthies und Randys Kopf erklang die Stimme ihrer Großmuter die telepatisch mit ihnen Sprach.

_Keine Angst, ich werde euren Vater davon nichts erzählen _sagte die Stimme.

Nuthie und Randy atmeten aus. Puh!

Nun sprach Celeborn wieder zu den anderen.

"Der Feind weiß das ihr hier eingetroffen seid. Eure Hoffnungen unerkannt zu bleiben sind nun zu nichte."

"Sie sind in den Schatten gestürzt." unterbrach Galadriel ihn die in Aragorns Gedanken laß.

Aragorn nickte.

„Liebling, ... ich wollte grade-"fing Celeborn vorsichtig an.

„Scha-hatz" flötete Galadri el „Merkst du nicht, dass ich grade rede?"

Peinliche Stille trat ein, als Galadriel und Celeborn sich gegenseitig in die Augen sahen. Legolas unternahm einen vorsichtigen Versuch diese zu unterbrechen und räusperte sich.

"Unnötiger Weise sind wir in die Tiefen von Moria gegangen. Sie wurden von Flammen und Schatten zu gleich genommen." sagte Legolas.

"Unnötig war keine von Gandalfs Taten" sprach Galadriel "Wir durchschauen seine genauen Absichten nur nicht."

Sie blickte zu Gimli der schnaufte und zum Boden schaute.

"Lasse die große Leere von Khazad Dum nicht in dein Herz Gimli Glóinssohn, denn die Welt ist gefahrvoller als vormals und in allen Ländern ist Liebe nun verwoben mit Trauer."

Nach diesen Worten wandte sie sich an Boromir der anfing mit schluchzen, Nuthie hoffte inständig, dass er nicht von ihr getröstet werden wollte. Galadriel durchbohrte ihn mit ihrem unergründlichen Blick. Boromir konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, drehte sich um und ging auf den Rand der Pattform zu. Alle Blicke folgten ihm.

"Boromir!" rief Aragorn ihm hinterher.

Er wollte sich doch nicht über die Brüstung in die Tiefe stürzen? Als er jedoch mit dem einen Bein schon darüber hinweg war hielten alle den Atem an und es war Aragorns beherztem Eingreifen zu verdanken das es nicht bald Boromirmus zum Abendessen gab. (Anmerkung des Autors: "Ich hätte sowieso keinen Bissen gegessen! Pfui!") Aragorn bekam ihn gerade noch so zu packen und zerrte ihn mit sehr großem Kraftaufwand, da Boromir ihn mehrere Male die Faust in den Magen schlug und mit der Hand fast sein Gesicht zerquetschte, wieder zurück. Aragorn presste zwischen Boromirs gespreizten Finger hervor:  
"Kann...mir ma jeman...elfen?"

„Nein, Aragorn, wir sind ELBEN, keine ELFEN."Sagte Nuthie und tat sein Bitten damit ab und auch die anderen betrachteten das Szenario lieber mit dem größt möglichen Abstand.

Als Aragorn Boromir mit einem letzten Ruck von der Brüstung zerrte und die beiden übereinander auf dem Boden lagen ergriff wieder einmal Celeborn, wenn auch etwas aus der Fassung gebracht das Wort.

"W-Was wird nun werden aus dieser Gemeinschaft? Ohne Gandalf ist die Hoffnung verloren."

Und wieder Galadriel:

"Eure Fahrt steht auf Messers Schneide. Geht nur um wenig fehl und sie wird scheitern, was den Untergang für alle bedeutet."

Und wieder warf sie Boromir einen ihrer eiskalten Blicke zu. Dieser wandte sich daraufhin blitzschnell wieder in die andere Richtung um über...naja, doch Aragorn war wieder schneller und gab ihm erst einmal eine saftige Ohrfeige.

Galadriel fuhr fort:

"Und doch besteht Hoffnung solange die Gemeinschaft treu ist. Lasst euch das Herz nicht schwer machen. Geht nun und ruht, denn ihr alle seid erschöpft nach so viel Plage und Trauer. Heute Nacht schlaft in Frieden."

Sie wurden auf ihre Zimmer gebracht in denen sie die Nacht verbringen sollten. Nuthie und Randy kannten sich natürlich aus und liefen schon voraus. Doch auf ihrem Weg kamen sie an einem Zimmer vorbei, aus dem total unwürdevolles Gezeter kam, und es hörte sich so an als ob eine Vase und andere leicht zerbrechliche Gegenstände durch die Luft flögen. Die beiden konnten einfach nicht wiederstehen zu lauschen, sehr würdevoll natürlich.

(AdA: Cool! Das ist das Erste mal, das jemand was aus einer meiner Geschichten klaut!)

"Aber Schatz, hör doch au-klirr" und es hörte sich so an als ob eine Vase auf den Redner geschossen wurde, doch er konnte anscheinend gerade noch ausweichen. "Lass uns in Ruhe über alles sprechen, du musst auch meine Situation verstehen!" versuchte die Stimme beruhigend auf jemanden einzureden, doch als Antwort hörten die EPs (Anmerkung des Autors: "Elbenprinzessinen ist sooooooooo ein langes Wort...") (AdA: Hey, aber meine Anmerkungen zu klauen ist schon dreist.)nur ein weiteres klirr und krach.

"Sch-Schatz, jetzt hör aber auf..." sagte die verängstigte Stimme, die offensichtlich zu einem hust, männlichen Elben gehörte.

"AUFHÖRN? ICH SOLL AUFHÖRN?!" sagte eine total entgeisterte weibliche Stimme.

"SEIT JAHRHUNDERTEN HAB ICH IMMER NUR VERSTÄNDNIS FÜR DEINEN DÄMLICHEN; UNNÜTZEN; UNWÜRDEVOLLEN WACH-JOB; UND DANN BITTE ICH DICH EINMAL UM ETWAS; UM EINE KLEINIGKEIT; UND DANN DAS!!!!!!" und wieder flog etwas zerbrechliches nach diesen Worten.

"Aber Olifantenzähnchen, ich kann nicht so einfach frei machen, nur um urlaub im Düsterwald zu machen!"

"AAAARGH!!!" und wieder flog etwas. Doch plötzlich war es ruhig, zu ruhig. Die zwei würdevollen EPs lauschten angestrengt und nach einer Weile konnte man es hören.

schnief, schnief man konnte direkt hören, wie die andere Person mit den Augen rollte und nur wiederwillig anfing. "Anólin?"

schnief, schnief "Anólin?"

schnief, schnief "Wieso weint Anólin?"

schnief "g-garstiger Haldir...fährt mit mir nicht nach Düsterwaaaaaaaaaaald."

Synchron fuhren die EPs vom Schlüsselloch hoch, diese unwürdevolle Szene konnten sie sich nicht länger antun. So ganz nach dem Motto, WIR-haben-gar-nichts-gehört verzogen sich die beiden in die Richtung ihrer Zimmer. Als sie nur noch wenige Meter davon entfernt waren hörten sie eine quietschige Stimme hinter sich.

"Heeeey!"

Die beiden drehten sich schlagartig um und sahen Rosie auf sich zu rennen. Sie war nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt und machte keine Anstalten abzubremsen.

"ROSIE HALT A-" crash

Die beiden Schwestern flogen in hohem Bogen nach hinten Weg und fanden sich auf dem Rücken liegend und mit einem wild gestikulierendem Hobbit auf sich wieder.

"Man," quietschte dieser "habt ihr das gesehen? Ich wäre beinahe ertrunken..."

Nuthie und Randy warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu.

"...doch dann wurde ich von dieser Frau des schönen Volkes herausgefischt...wie hieß sie doch...?"

"Meinst du vielleicht Anólin?" fragte Nuthie.

"Jaaaaa...so hieß sie...sie war wirklich nett zu mir..."

"So so, war sie das, ja?!" fragte nun Randy.

Rosie nickte.

"Ehe, Anó ich bring dich um..." nuschelte Nuthie.

"Was?" quakte die langsam schwer werdende Rosie.

"Ach nichts...äh, Rosie, würde es dir was aus machen von uns runter zu gehen?"

"Ähm, nö..."

...Sie sah fragend auf die beiden Schwestern herab und rührte sich kein bisschen.

"Würdest du es dann vielleicht auch tun?!"

"Oh, klar! ich geh die anderen suchen..."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und wollte den Gang entlang entschwinden, aber in diesem Moment ging eine Tür auf und Rosie wurde davon hart am Kopf getroffen. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten wieder aufrecht weiter zu gehen taumelte sie schließlich den Gang entlang davon und von weitem hörten die EPs noch wie sie vor sich hinbrabbelte "awww, was machen denn all die schööönen Olifanten hieeer?"

(AdA: DAS kommt mir auch irgendwie bekannt vor...)Ascheinend hatte der Schlag gegen ihren Kopf sie doch ein KLEIN WENIG beeinflusst, denn sie fügte noch einen Rap hinzu. "Ich der HOBBIT DER WEEELT!!! Möge die Macht mit uns sein! WE WILL ROCK YOU!!!" und mit diesem peinlichen Ausrufen fiel der angeschlagene Hobbit auf den Rücken und streckte alle Viere von sich. Für einen kurzen Moment zuckte sie, doch dann entschieden sich die Schwestern Rosie besser so liegen zu lassen, da wir ja alle wissen wie Leute die in Filmen am Boden liegen noch mal aufzucken um jemand zu erwürgen und die Leiche dann mit sich nehmen und irgendwo in der Pampa verbuddeln. Nein, das muss wirklich nicht sein. Sie entschieden sich das sie viel zu hübsch und würdevoll zum sterben waren. Dann meldete sich die Person zu Wort die aus der Tür herausgestürmt kam.

"Ach," seufzte Anó "ist die kleine nicht furchtbar knuffig?" (Anmerkung des Autors: "Knuffig?" Naja, wenn man vielleicht mit Kakerlaken aufwachsen würde kann man Rosie evtl. so bezeichnen!")

"Anólin...wie konntest du nur diese Nervensäge retten?"

"Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen? Sie ertrinken lassen?"

Die beiden Schwestern antworteten ihrer dritten Schwester monoton als wenn es das natürlichste auf der Welt wäre.

"Ja!"

"Ah ja." stellte Anó fest "Gut, wenn ich das nächste Mal jemanden begegne der meine Hilfe braucht, da er sonst stirbt, ignoriere ich denjenigen einfach."

"Na wolln wirs hoffen." nuschelte Nuthie ihrer älteren Schwester hinterher als diese sich zu Rosie hinunter beugte um sie wach zu rütteln.

"Oh Gott, schnell weg hier." hauchte Randy.


End file.
